Melting Hearts
by shazbanana
Summary: Elsa Winters and Jack Frost. Both wealthy, both beautiful, successful young people. Yet, the rivalry of their businesses has started to grow, causing one to try and make the other crumble. Will he use her wealth to propel his business up? Or will Elsa find a way to melt his frozen heart? (JELSA) (KRISTANNA) (RAPUNZEL AND FLYNN) ( MORE) (SO READ PLS hihi)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the guardians or any of the characters mentioned from Disney or Dreamworks movies. All rights belong to Disney and Dreamworks. **

**Author's Note:  
Okay so I have been obsessing over this Jelsa ship and I decided to make this story to feed my craving! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys enjoy it! x**

**Please feel free to review and give me advice! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sorry to bother you Elsa, but you're 3 o'clock meeting regarding the staff of the hotel in Norway has been moved to next week, due to—"

"Olaf, you never bother me." Elsa cut her assistant off with a laugh. There was a short chuckle on the other end of the line.

"I know Els, but you've been in there since this morning! Who knows what you could be doing." He says, concern entering his voice as he said the last part.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just really busy. I'll see you in a bit." Elsa said in a dismissive tone.

"Hey, hey, don't hang up on me! I hate it when you do that." Elsa giggled. "Anyway, remember, you have that new year function dinner ball tonight with all our business partners that Mr. Frost is hosting."

_Oh, Shit._ She absentmindedly bit her lip. _How could she forget the function? She hadn't been to one in so long._ _At least this means she gets to bring Anna and Rapunzel, like she always does. Everyone loves them._

"Olaf, you're a life saver. I almost forgot. Thank you! And please notify them that I will be bringing another person."

"Uh, Elsa. They already know you bring Rapunzel and Anna along.. You always bring them." Olaf told her, confused.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm bringing you with us." She smiled while Olaf fussed over what he was going to wear and thanked her a million times. Then she hung up.

Elsa Winters was the owner of the Winter Resorts, one of the most successful resort/hotel company branches in the world. At the age of 26, her business reached it's peak, making her a very wealthy girl. But wherever there's success, there is work, and she has been doing an awful lot of it.

About the same time she started the business, there was another man starting his. Mr. Jack Frost. He owned Frosted Resorts, the number one contender of Elsa's branch. Although she has never personally met the man, she has heard a lot about the womaniser and already despises her rival.

Yet, she had to go to the party for most of her business partners will be there, and many others who are willing to do business with her. She couldn't waste a chance like this, which meant she had to go to the party. Plus, Mr. Frost himself will be there, giving her the perfect opportunity to charm his business partners off their feet and into her deals.

The clock on the wall chimed, as to notify Elsa that it was already 3. The function started at 7, and the venue was 20 minutes away, at most, so she had an hour or two to spare before she got ready.

She stood up from her desk and smoothed her clothes out. She was wearing a polka dotted long sleeved blouse with a white collar and a high wasted black pencil skirt. As she turned off her computer, the door burst open and giggles filled the air of her office.

"Okay, you work freak, let's go have an early dinner snack! Or… a late lunch, for you, rather." Rapunzel said cheerfully, while skipping into her office, with Anna right behind her.

Anna was Elsa's sister, and Rapunzel was their cousin. All 3 girls shared the petite frame and fair skin from their mother's side. Although while Elsa's hair was pale blonde, or almost white, Anna was a strawberry blonde and Rapunzel had short, brunette hair. Anna and Rapunzel were bubbly and out going people, while Elsa was reserved and poised at all times.

"It's scary that you know I didn't have lunch." Elsa laughed as she straightened up.

"Elsa, you never have lunch." Anna stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, if it weren't for us, you would be a walking stick figure." Rapunzel rolled her eyes, ran over to Elsa and grabbed her wrist.

As she dragged Elsa out of her office, the girls waved their goodbyes to Olaf and headed outside of the building. They only walked for a couple of minutes until they were inside Starbucks. They all went to place their orders, then sat in their usual place and chatted.

* * *

An hour passed and Elsa's alarm went off on her phone. Rapunzel and Anna grumbled in disappointment. Elsa gasped in surprise and quickly stood up.

"Let me guess, you have a meeting?" Rapunzel sighed.

"Or an emergency?" Anna mumbled.

"I don't get why you always have to leave us, I mean, why can't you have a proper vacation and spend more than an hour with your own family?" Complained Rapunzel.

"No, I don't have a meeting. No it's not an emergency, and of course I make time for you because you're coming with me to this function later!" Elsa jumped up in glee, answering the questions and pulled both girls to their feet.

Anna and Rapunzel's giggles and squeals of glee were almost ear deafening, but luckily they were already outside, walking back to the company building. While walking to Elsa's car, the 3 girls talked about how long it was since their last function and how exciting this one will be. As soon as Elsa pulled up to the house they shared, they all jumped out and started to get ready.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Short chapter, but don't worry I'll post the second one as soon as you guys ask for it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I updated the picture, and it is NOT, I repeat, it is NOT my picture! I found it on tumblr and it's just the cutest thing ever and ugh so yeah hihi  
**

**Oh and a huge thank you to these lovely people who reviewed 3  
****Semi-GothicGirl777  
AstralSecret  
sophie65**

**Hope you guys like the next chapter!  
I'll try making them longer after this because they seem so short.. :(  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Waiting in the living room, Elsa adjusted her dark blue earrings and heels in the full body mirror. She was wearing a long tight fitted light blue gown, that had a neckpiece which connected to the dress. There were sparkles that started from the top of the dress and faded on the way to the bottom. It also had a slit that travelled all the way up to the middle of her thigh.

Elsa checked her watch. It was already 6:30. If there is one thing that she hates, then that thing is being late. She was a control freak and hated when things were not in order. She walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Anna! Rapunzel! We have to leave NOW." She yelled.

"Tell us if we look ugly, okay?" Replied a voice from the top.

Anna was wearing a white round necked dress that was tightly fitted and ended a couple of inches above her knee. The sleeves were entirely laced and her heels, necklace and earrings were a mint green.

Rapunzel's dress was similar. It was a black dress with a sweet heart neckline, but the lace started from the dress and created a snug turtle neck, without sleeves. She accessorized with pink hair pieces and heels.

"You guys look beautiful." Their dresses were sophisticated, yet flirty. Which is exactly what the young ladies are. Elsa couldn't help but feel proud about them and was happy they were going with her.

"Elsa, you look pretty gorgeous yourself! I can't believe you still don't have a boyfriend." Anna and Rapunzel teased.

"Boyfriends, cramp my style, guys. Anyway, Olaf will be here any minute." She opened the front door as the two girls snickered about her boyfriend remark.

**_At the function_**

As the car rolled up to the function, a valet approached Elsa's window and asked for the key, while she reluctantly gave it to him. All the doors of her car opened and all 4 got out and walked together towards the dome shaped building.

The tall glass doors opened into large circular room. The bar was a big circle, located in the middle. Drinks, and glasses were set on the wide table of the bar. A big stage was also set up on the far side, while a live band was playing. Around 40 circlular tables were laid out all over the room, while food covered tables lines the walls. A dance floor was located between the stage and the bar, which already had people dancing on. At least 200 of the guests were already there, but it probably wasn't going to get any bigger than this, for the parties that these companies threw were exclusive.

As soon as they saw the bar, Rapunzel, Anna and Olaf quickly said their bye and took off towards the center.

_Okay, first thing's first_, Elsa thought, she had to meet all the company owners, then find their table and check on how drunk the other 3 have gotten already.

Elsa scanned the crowd and spotted Mr. North, owner of Northern Lights, the company that made all the lighting fixtures on the mountains and slopes of the ski paths and the ice skating rinks, and decided that she should go over to say hello.

As she walked towards him, North caught her eye and waved for her.

"My dear, Elsa, how are you darling?" Just as she was about to reply, he looked beyond her and pointed towards something to her left. "Ah, I see your sister and friends are having fun already!" He laughed and Elsa turned her head and followed his gaze to the bar, where Anna, Olaf and Rapunzel were already dancing like crazy, holding their shot glasses.

Elsa mentally slapped herself in the face. _Why did she bring them again?_ _Oh, never mind that._

"I'm fine, and yes they love these kind of things." She replies with a collected smile. North was about to reply, but Elsa saw his gaze land on something behind her. Wondering what it was, she turned her head and froze at the sight that met her.

A pair of dark blue sapphire eyes were staring back at her, which looked like pools of endless water, swirling around. She then took in the rest of him. His cheek bones were defined and his skin was flawless and white. His pale white hair was messily put into place, and was a little damp. He was about a head taller than Elsa, and lean too, judging by the way his clothes wrapped around his muscles. He was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, with the top two buttons undone and black jeans which hugged his legs in **ALL** the right places. She then looked back to his eyes, which were still on hers.

Elsa blushed very faintly and her legs felt like jelly. _Who is this fine specimen of young man? _She was at a business function and all she could think about was ripping his clothes— _NOPE. Don't even think about it, Elsa. _Her blush started to turn crimson and as it did, the man playfully smirked at her.

Elsa started to bite her lip, which was a habit of hers whenever she got nervous, and as she did, she noticed a mysterious glint enter his gaze as his eyes became darker, making her eyes grow wide.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Elsa. She snapped out of her mental assessment, stood to the side of North, and looked towards the center of the room.

"Good evening, Sir." North greeted him with an amused smile. The man grimaced at the word 'Sir' then looked to North and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Oh, North, you know I hate it when you say sir." His voice was low and smooth. North laughed, turned and walked away. He then looked back to Elsa, who's eyes were still on the bar.

"Good Evening, Ms. Winters," At the sound of her name, she turned to look at him, with a slightly surprised look on her face. He held his hand out towards her.

Elsa hesitated, but put her hand in his anyway. He then kissed her knuckles, but his lips remained for a beat longer on her skin. "May I just say that I am glad we get to finally meet." He then brought his face back up and flashed a mischievous smile.

Elsa felt heat creeping into her cheeks, yet again, as she noticed that they haven't let go of each other's hands. The warm, tingling sensation she felt between their hands made her never want to let go. She also realized that he knew her name, but she didn't even know **his** name. _How did she not know who this handsome man is? But he did look very familiar, _She thought to herself.

"Good Evening. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't seem to remember your name. You look awfully familiar." She said with a hint of flirting in her voice and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Jack Frost." He smiled that glorious smile, and Elsa almost fainted—

Wait.

Jack Frost?

Of Frosted Resorts?

**Fuck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi, Okay, I've been trying to make the chapters longer for you guys, so this one's a bit longer than the first two! I hope you guys are liking it so far. :)**

**Please Review and tell me what I can do or what you want the characters to do or anything, Just let me know! Hihi I'm always open to suggestions**

* * *

**_Jack_**

"Olaf! Rapunzel! Let's get another round!" The girl a couple of seats away from Jack told her friends. _Oh god, I hope I don't have to escort these people out in a while, _he thought. He didn't need anymore stress for the evening. Planning this event was tiring enough.

He looked around the dome and saw North, his cousin, talking to someone he hasn't seen around at his functions. Well, he did invite many new business partners to** this** party to fully acquaint himself with because he needed more deals for his company. North was supposed to be introducing him to them all, especially to one in particular.

Her name was Ms. Elsa Winters, owner of the biggest Hotel/Resort in Europe and the many other branches elsewhere. He needed her company to propel his upwards and trick her into a deal to get his company owning most of her properties.

Jack was standing alone in the middle of the circular dome of the function pondering these thoughts.

_Okay, looks like she hasn't arrived yet, might as well go talk to North, _He thought. As Jack got closer, he started to try and identify the woman talking to the man.

"Woah." He mumbled to himself. She got an A+ for her outfit. The way the blue dress clung to her figure made him feel the need to place his hands on her. Her pale blonde hair was in a messy side braid, which was basically **begging** to be pulled. _Ugh, shit_. _Not now_. He thought. His horny thoughts can bombard his head later when he smooth talks her into his bed.

He walked up and stood right behind her, and as North looked at him, the petite girl turned around.

He was staring into the depths of beautiful aqua blue eyes that sparkled with delight. Her heart shaped face was filled with faint freckles, that covered her cheeks and a bit of her cute small button nose. He noticed that she wasn't wearing much makeup, only some eye shadow and mascara, which was strange to find from girls at events like this.

He observed at her dress and when he noticed the slit, he had to tear his eyes from her slender legs quickly before he got carried away. He then looked back to her face and met those beautiful eyes once again and remained like that for a few moments more.

Jack noticed her cheeks faintly turning pink, which pleased him very much. _Ah, she likes what she sees. _He gave his signature playful smirk. But then she bit her lip. _She __**bit her lip**__. Damn it._ The things he would do to this incredibly gorgeous woman. Jack's thoughts darkened and the look he gave her made her eyes grow wide with.. excitement? He thought. _Interesting.._

When North cleared his throat, she jumped and took a step back. Her gaze travelled to the other side of the room, and Jack took this opportunity to look at North. He then mouthed "It's her."

_It's her? This is Elsa? __**Fuck. **__Why did she have to be so hot? I can't sleep with her now.. _and then it hit him.

He could totally sleep with her. He could fool her into thinking he was into him, date, bring our companies together, slowly tear hers apart and break up with her. _Brilliant!God, I love you, _Jack told himself.

North greeted him a good evening, which snapped him out of his mental victory party, then turned and walked away. Before Elsa returned her eyes back to his, he quickly rid his smile of joy, for his new plan.

As he said her name, she turned to him with a slightly surprised look.

He took her hand and kissed it, letting his lips linger on her knuckles a little while longer than they should have. The warmness that greeted his cold hands felt strangely good... Something he hasn't felt before. _That's uh.. weird, _Jack thought.

"Good Evening. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't seem to remember your name. You look awfully familiar." _Ah,_ he could sense the flirting in her voice.

Jack understood the fact that she didn't know his name. She probably never saw him as a threat to her business, _Until now, _he thought. Jack smiled to himself before straightening up without letting go of her hand and introduced himself.

He noticed a flicker of disappointment in her eyes, as she removed her hand from his grasp.

Her face went from joyful and carefree to calm and collected. She probably knew that his company was her competition.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Frost. It is a pleasure to meet you." Her voice had become formal and proper. Entirely different to how she had just spoke to him while asking for his name.

She was starting to shut him out. _Hm, smart girl for closing down the rival, _he mentally praised her. Jack needed her though, which meant he had to tear down her walls.

"No, Ms. Winters, not as big of a pleasure than meeting you." He winked at her and caught her lips twitch as she dropped her gaze. _Flattery always worked. _Jack applauded himself.

Elsa kept her eyes on floor for a few seconds, took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

_She has the prettiest eyes, _He thought as he stared into them. _Wait, what the hell? Did I just say that? _Jack decided to start talking.

"So, how are you liking the even so far?" He asked her.

"It's lovely." She smiled, although it looked forced. "I-uh actually have to go and find my table." She bit her lip.

_Oh no, she doesn't want to talk to me, _his mind told him. Jack needed to do something. Today was the only day he had to "sweep her off her feet" and take her damn business down. _Think of something, Jack, come on._

"I'll walk you to your table then, If I may?" She looked confused, as if she didn't want to take him up on his offer.

"Well, I don't know where it is, actually." She said sheepishly, looking away.

"Ah, so you were trying to get rid of me, Ms. Winters?" He raised his eyebrow.

"What? N-No. Of course not, Mr. Frost, don't be absurd." Elsa's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and started to chew on her bottom lip.

"I was joking, Elsa." He chuckled and she slowly smiled. _Oh shit, why did I say her first name? We're not even on a first name basis, Damn it, Frost. _"I know where your table is, don't worry." He held his hand out to her.

She looked from him to his hand a couple of times, then eventually took his hand.

He walked her over to her table, which was a short distance away from where they were standing. He pulled her seat out and pushed it in as she sat in it. _Being a gentlemen has to have an effect. _She smiled and thanked him for being kind.

Jack thought of sitting next to her, then thought better of it as it might come off as desperate, so he excused himself.

As he walked away, he heard his best friend/assistant/brother, Brandon, calling for him.

"Jack! Mate! Come here!" Brandon practically shouted from the bar.

Jack made his way over to him, wondering what he needed, but grateful there was something else to do besides trying to get to Elsa.

"Hey, Bunny." Jack called him Bunny because Brandon practically ate carrots all day and when they were little he went bezerk whenever it was Easter, claiming he'd seen the Easter Bunny making holes and hiding his walking eggs.

"Who was that girl you were just with?" Bunny asked grinning. He picked up his shot glass from the table and gestured to where Jack had just come from.

"Elsa Winters. Why?" If Bunny wanted her, he had to screw off. He always nailed a chick at his functions, but Elsa was WAY out of his league. _And she's mine, _Jack thought to himself.

"Okay, she's a winner. I'm going to take her home." Bunny downed his drink and stood up.

"No, you're not, Bunny." Jack grabbed hold of his arm.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because… She's out of your league." He wanted to tell him that she was his, but that sounded… sappy.

"And since when did you care, Jackie?" Jack scowled at the nickname Bunny used and tightened his grip on Bunny.

"Do you want to keep your job?" Bunny's face went from looking as if he won a trophy to scared and vulnerable within seconds.

"Rack off ya show pony." Bunny shook Jack's arm off and walked towards the bathroom.

Jack stood at the bar and watched as Bunny walked away. _Fuck, now what will I do?_ He thought.

"Waiter? Give me a shot. The strongest one."

As the waiter set Jack's shot down, he drank it in one gulp and made his way back to Elsa.

_Time to get Ms. Winters._

* * *

**Sorry if I made Jack seem like a total douche bag, but it's all part of my plan, lovelies x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi! So this chapter is so much longer than the others and I'm so happy about that. And please let me know if you guys like the chapters short like the first 2 or really long like this chapter, or somewhere in the middle!**

Thank you to these lovely people for the new reviews that made my day:  
marianemagnaye  
vkfreako

**And hi to sophie65 who i think is adorable **

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Elsa_**

As soon as Jack turned his back to her and walked away, Elsa put her head in her hands.

"Damn, why does he have to be so attractive?" She mumbled to herself.

She was glad that he left because it gave her time to compose her emotions, instead of continuing to embarrass herself and the name of her company. Think of what he could assume from her behavior! _Ugh, he probably thinks I'm pathetic competition, _She thought.

Suddenly, hearing a chair being pulled out and a plate being put down beside her, Elsa jerked her head up.

"Hey, why so down?" Rapunzel was sitting down, looking at Elsa with a concerned look on her face. "I saw Jack walk away from you, so I came over here to keep you company, I hate seeing you alone." She smiled.

Elsa was going to explain, but thought better of it.

"I'll just tell you at home. Now isn't the right time." Elsa sighed and Rapunzel gave her and understanding look, then began to eat her food.

Elsa looked around the function for something to do. The band was still playing on the stage, their music persuading people to dance. Everyone was either eating, talking or drinking. At the bar, she saw Jack and a couple of other guys chatting.

"Uh, Rapunzel?"

"Yup?" Rapunzel looked at Elsa, confused.

"Weren't you with Anna and Olaf at the bar?"

"Yup, why?" A few moments of silence passed between Elsa and Rapunzel until she started to catch on. Rapunzel froze, her mouth wide open, with a guilty expression on her face.

"Where are they?" Elsa asked, glaring at Rapunzel.

"Shit." Was all Elsa heard before Rapunzel frantically ran off in search of Anna and Olaf. Elsa took out her phone and texted Anna, telling her to call her immediately.

She sighed and returned her phone to her bag, then stood up to get a drink from the bar. _One drink won't hurt, right?_

"Elsa." Her back was turned toward the person who called her, yet she already knew who he was by the sound of his voice. Someone she really didn't need to talk to right now. _But you know you want to, _argued her inner self.

She turned around and once again, met the beautiful eyes of Jack Frost. They were even more gorgeous than the last time, but there was a tint of conflict behind the façade of calm and collected.

"Hello, Mr. Frost, I was—" He held his hand up and closed his eyes briefly, as if in discomfort.

"Please, Elsa, call me Jack, since you let me use your first name." Jack let his hand fall to his side and smirked at her.

"Anyway, Jack, I was just about to get a drink, care to join me?" _Oh, __**shit. **__I just asked him to drink with me. What if I get carried away? What if I make a move? What if he says no? What if—_

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Jack put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the bar.

_Ha, he said yes, go away, _She told her thoughts.

* * *

**_Jack  
_**

"One Jack and Coke and one Cosmopolitan" He ordered after asking her what her favourite drink was.

Both Jack and Elsa were sitting at the bar, next to each other. While waiting for their drinks he took this time to observe her mannerism. The way she tapped her finger on the top of the bar table. Her sitting crossing her left knee over the other, so the slit in her dress wouldn't be showing too much skin. He also noticed her head was tilted downwards. _Hm, maybe she's insecure. I wonder why, _Jack thought.

"Your drinks Ms, Sir." The waiter set their drinks on the table and walked away.

Elsa took her drink, slid it in front of her and looked up at him sheepishly.  
"I've never drank… whatever this is. I rarely drink, so I don't even know the names of all the drinks." She scrunched her face up briefly. _Oh god, that was so cute… wait what?_

"It's a ladies drink, try it. I'm sure it tastes good." _I just called her cute. What the hell, Jack? You're supposed to be winning her over and ruining her company, not falling for her._

She took a sip and her eyes widened.

"It's good! What's this called again?" She giggled, taking another sip.

_Wait, did I say 'falling for her'? I. will. not. fall. for. her. Fucksake._

"Uh, Cosmopolitan." He frowned at his inner thoughts, trying to force them out of his head.

"What's wrong?" She noticed his facial expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I blanked out there. Thinking about.. uh, work." He hoped his lame cover up would keep her from prying.

"I know how that feels. Work basically takes up all my thinking time." She sighed. "It kind of gets tiring.." _She knows how I feel, and it's actually true. She __**does **__know how I feel._

"I feel the same way." He chuckled and took a sip from his drink.

She looked away and fidgeted with her straw. She then started to adjust her dress, trying not to reveal any of her skin.

"Elsa, I think your dress looks lovely on you." He told her, surprised by his own straight forwardness.

She sucked in a breath, stopped fidgeting and turned towards him.

"Thank you." She blushed a deep red. Jack grinned and took another sip from his drink.

"What? I don't get a compliment?" He whined and pouted, which caused Elsa to laugh, making the most enchanting sound that he has ever heard. _Uewgh, what am I saying? I sound like a damn love sick puppy. _He thought to himself.

"I like your outfit, Jack." She smiled. "We actually match."

Jack looked closely at their clothing and she was right. Her light blue dress matched his light blue top, while his dark blue pants matched her heels and accessories.

He chuckled to himself before answering.

"We do."

A slow song started to play, and he couldn't help but think that this was the perfect song for him and Elsa to dance to. Something inside him made him want to dance with her, so before he could change his mind, he held his hand out to her.

"Care to dance?" He smiled a genuine smile and hoped she would dance.

She giggled and grinned at him before taking his hand and nodding her head in agreement.

As they made their way to the dance floor, hand in hand, Jack's heart began to pound a little harder. _That's strange, _He thought then dismissed it. When they got to the middle of the dance floor, Jack placed his hand on her waist, and kept his hand within hers, while Elsa put her other hand on his shoulder.

They swayed to the music, keeping their eyes on each other.

"Wow, Elsa, I'm impressed." Jack said to her.

"And why is that?" Elsa raised her eyebrow in question.

"You have not at all this evening thrown yourself at me." He then spun her twice and went back to swaying. She scoffed then smirked at him.

"You really think I'm the type of person to throw myself at handsome men? Well, I'm afraid you have gotten the wrong perception of me."

"Maybe I have, Elsa. But then again, you just called me handsome." Jack grinned at her in triumph and dipped her into an ending position.

As he held her, he could tell that she was flustered. Her breathing was quick paced and she had a little red tinge to her cheeks. He brought her back up to a standing position.

"That was lovely, thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Elsa." He bowed and kissed her knuckles.

He straightened up and caught her blushing. She looked away and checked her phone.

"Oh, no." She closed her eyes and brought the phone to her ear.

"Rapunzel, please tell me what's happening." She listened for about a minute, then sighed.

"Alright. Text me when you're home." Then she hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked her feeling concerned. She looked distressed.

"Oh, yes, I just need a ride home." She sighed, then smiled. "Well, thank you for the night Jack, but I need to leave." She then turned and started to walk away, but Jack grabbed her arm before she was out of reach.

"I can take you home, Elsa."

"Really? Oh! Thank you! That would be great!" She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for a brief second, then just as quickly, straightened up. "O-Oh, I'm sorry."  
Jack felt his stomach flip, but chose to ignore it. He chuckled softly.

"It's quite alright." He then grabbed his phone, sending texts to the necessary staff, informing them that he would be gone for a while and then calling his driver. "Let's go." He placed his hand on the small of Elsa's back then led her to the front door.

* * *

**Please tell me if you find it hard to keep up with Jack's character!  
So I can try and make it more clear in the next chapter. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi! Okay, a little shorter because I kinda got writer's block but now I have a new twist! Holy shit YAY and sorry if I swear too much in this, I'm trying not to swear. HAHA**

**A big thank you to these lovelies who reviewed:  
Smuthermuffin  
MadUnderTheHat  
ms. alianne**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**_Elsa_**

_Damn it, _Elsa mentally punched the wall when she heard Rapunzel explaining that she had found Anna and Olaf in a bathroom stall together freaking out about how drunk they are, so she had brought them straight home with Elsa's car.

"Alright. Text me when you get home." Then she hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked as soon as she put her phone back in her purse. He seemed genuinely concerned, which made her heart warm.

She told him that she needed a ride home, inwardly cursing Anna and Olaf for shortening her night with him. She smiled, then sighed.

"Well, thank you for the night Jack, but I need to leave." _Ugh, I will KILL those two when I get home, _she thought to herself. Turning to leave, she took one step, but felt a hand on her arm, pulling her back.

"I can take you home, Elsa." Jack said, smiling.

"Really? Oh! Thank you!" Excited, she threw her arms around his neck "That would be great!" Suddenly remembering who she was and who **he **was, she quickly straightened up and apologized for her embarrassing behavior, her cheeks turning a crimson red shade.

He chuckled softly before answering her.

"It's quite alright." She looked away with unease and cleared her throat, before he placed his hand on the small of Elsa's back.

His hand felt as if it burned her skin, but in the most comfortable way possible. _Holy shit, he's touching my back, which is just above my butt, oh MY GOODNESS_, Elsa's inner self celebrated. _Okay, wait, back to the situation, _Elsa thought as Jack led her to the entrance of the function, _No big deal, he's just sending me home. _

He held the door open for her, following when she walked through and waited for his car to appear. A cold wave of the outside air immediately surrounded Elsa, which made her feel a bit more relaxed. Jack seemed to have noticed the weather and pulled her closer.

"I don't usually bring a jacket, sorry. Are you cold?" He looked down at her.

"No, it's fine. The cold never bothered me anyway." She looked up at him, bringing their faces closer, just inches apart. He smiled.

"Same." They stayed in that position for a few moments, until his phone rang through the silence.

With a sigh, he took his phone out of his pocket and brought it up to his ear. He faced away from her and talked into it for a while.

Elsa looked out at the cold night and wondered whether Jack felt the same attraction she did towards him. Yet, a distant thought in the back of her head told her that he was bad, that something bad will happen if she's with him. Of course, she never listened to that thought, because who would stay away from this gorgeous man anyway?

A red and black Harley Davidson drove up and parked right in front of her. _This is… not what I was expecting,_ Elsa thought, confused. She turned to inform Jack that his bike had arrived, but walked head on into a rock hard body.

"Woah there pretty lady, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" An arm grabbed her waist to ensure she didn't fall over.

_Oh god, _Elsa thought, the Australian accent caught her a bit off guard. The man she had bumped into was a tall and buff looking guy. He had small eyes that were green but had a blue hue to them, a cute stubble and dirty blonde hair that was slicked back with a few pieces sticking out. He was wearing a suit but his tie was draped around his neck and his sleeves were rolled up showing a couple of tattoos on both of his arms.

_I just head on collided into a hunky surfer boy, this day just got a whole lot better, _Elsa was on cloud nine in her head but had to regain composure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't really looking where I was going" She stepped away from Surfer boy, trying to hide her look of embarrassment.

"Not a problem, babe. I heard you need a ride home?" Surfer boy took his helmet from a passing waiter.

"U-uhm, not to sound rude, but how did you even know that?" Elsa felt scared and wanted to run. _How the HELL did he know I need a ride home? Oh my god, what if he was one of those freaky stalkers!? _She was getting ready to pull her pepper spray out of her bag when Jack stepped in between them.

"Bunny, I've got her. I'll see you at home" His back was towards her so she couldn't see the look he was giving her.

"Mate, I was just being nice and offering a gorgeous lady a ride home." 'Bunny' smiled at Jack then walked around them and hopped onto his bike.

"I'm Brandon, by the way. It was nice meeting you Elsa." He winked at her before putting his helmet on and driving off. _Well he's dreamy, _She thought to herself, inwardly swooning.

"Who was that?" She asked Jack, his back still towards her.

"My brother slash assistant, Sorry about that." A car drove up from behind her and Jack turned as he heard it. "Come on." He faced her towards his black BMW i8 and opened the door for her to step inside.

When he got in and started to drive, the silence that followed begun to annoy Elsa, making her sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, his eyes still on the road.

"No, it's nothing, I'm just not used to silence." It was true, her sister had been with her for her whole life and she was a ball of joy. It was as if Anna never stopped talking. With Rapunzel moving in a few years ago, it was as if silence didn't even exist.

"Hmm, why is that?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"My sister and my cousin. They're really.. lively people." She couldn't help but smile whilst thinking of the two. She loved them both so much.

"I wish I got that smile whenever I thought of my brother." Jack had been watching her while the car was at a stoplight. Elsa blushed and looked outside her window to hide her face.

"So your brother looks nothing like you." Elsa stated, still looking out the window. Jack chuckled softly.

"Yes, I guess he took up father's looks. His eyes were actually blue like mine, but then they began to turn green and my hair is a genetic mutation, that's why it's white." He looked at her with amusement. "You're not going to ask how he got the accent?"

"Oh, well, in that case, how did he get it?" Elsa laughed.

"Well, our parents were separated, so he lived in Australia with my father while I lived in America for all of our childhood. We always used to visit each other though. Although when I turned 20, and he turned 18, we decided to live together here."

"Oh, that's interesting. Although, besides the accent, he seems very different to you." She turned to look at him.

"You just haven't gotten underneath the professional façade." Jack looked back at her and winked. "But I do hope you will."

Elsa was completely shocked by his forwardness that she didn't realize he had already stopped the car. Jack got out to open her door and offered his hand to help steady her. She took it and smiled at him.

"I plan to find out more about you, Elsa." He grinned and walked her to the front door.

"U-Uhm, sure." She blushed and looked down. _Sure? SURE? You are so lame, _she inwardly face palmed herself.

Jack put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she faced him.

"I'll see you soon." She gazed into his eyes and in that moment she could see behind that stupid business man, playboy thing he has going on. She could see a genuinely caring, laidback, fun person. Her breathe quickened as he slowly leaned into her, but as quickly as the romantic moment came, it vanished and his flirty glint was back. He straightened up and winked at her, then spun around and walked back to his car.

As he drove off, Elsa sighed and grabbed her keys from her purse to open the door. She closed it behind her to find an empty, dark and quiet house. _Everyone must be asleep, I'll just figure this out in the morning, _she thought to herself.

Elsa walked up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving her shoes on her carpet, accessories in the box on her desk. She slipped out of her dress and walked into the bathroom to wash all the little amount of makeup she had on off.

When Elsa was finally ready, she walked to her Queen sized bed and flopped onto it, burying herself in the covers, exhausted from the day.

As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts jumped from Jack to Brandon, sending her into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so Bunny as a human looks like Chris Hemsworth  
and now i have a new evil plan MWUAHAHAHA x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hola! I have a lot of different plans for problems in this story, but I haven't figured out if I want to make more chapters or finish it in a while, tell me what you guys think!**

**Thanks to my lovelies for reviewing:  
tumblr-worthy  
I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack**

Jack woke up to the smell of bacon drifting into his room. He felt groggy from the lack of sleep but willed himself to get up. He had to go to the office to check on a few things today.

He sat up in his King sized bed and stretched, running his hand through his hair. An alarm went off on his phone, announcing that it was 10 in the morning. With only his boxers on, he stood up and walked out into the kitchen of their penthouse apartment.

"G'morning, playboy" Bunny had only his trousers on in front of the stove. He turned to face jack with a plate of the bacon he had already cooked and placed it on the kitchen table. Jack sat across from him and took a piece of bacon.

"So what're you doing today?" Jack asked his brother before chewing on his bacon.

"Well, if you must know, I just called little Ms. Winters to ask her if she wanted to grab a bite today." Bunny grinned at him.

Jack froze, his mind reeling back to the night before. When Bunny said he would 'take her home', to when she bumped into him outside the function. He also remembered how he almost kissed her, twice.

"What the fuck, bro?" Jack stood up and tossed his bacon at Bunny. He couldn't stand the thought of what Bunny would probably do: Trick her into thinking he was genuinely into her, screwing her then leaving. _You mean exactly what you were going to do? Taking down her business too? _The voice in Jack's head spat at him in disgust.

"Mate, what is wrong with you?" Bunny turned around. "You always let me bang chicks at your event! How come I can't get this one?"

_Yeah, Jack? Why can't he? _Jack's thoughts questioned him. _She's different, _he wanted to say.

Jack slammed his fist down onto the table, frustrated by the struggle between his inner feelings and his initial plan. _I should just tell him my plan so he can back off._

"Look, Ms. Winters is the owner of Winter Resorts." Jack sighed.

"So?" Bunny gave him a confused look.

"So, she is our biggest contender you dip shit." Jack glared at him. "I'm planning on making her fall in love with me to bring our businesses together. Once we make the deal, I will take all the money from her business deals and turn them into mine, tearing down her business and I will end up buying all her Resorts, making Frosted Resorts the top hotel/resort company."

Bunny stood thinking for a moment, then a big grin appeared on his face. He walked over and slapped Jack on the back.

"You bloody genius!" Bunny pulled Jack into a manly hug. "I love you, my playboy brother."

_You piece of shit, _Jack's thoughts argued with him. _You're going to do the exact same thing Bunny was going to do to her, but instead you're going to take her business away. _He pushed the thoughts out of his head and pulled away from Bunny giving him a laugh.

"Okay, so when I see her today, I'll make us the best of friends and keep pushing her towards you, sounds good, mate?" Bunny threw his arms up. "Victory will be ours!" He shouted, then strolled off to his room, closing the door.

Jack sat down on the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. _What have I gotten myself into? _He thought. His brother was so happy though, he couldn't let this go to waste. He had to do this; for his business, for his brother. _What the hell, I don't even have feelings for her anyway, _Jack thought to himself, but the reasonable voice in the back of his head said otherwise. _You do like her you fucking idiot! _Jack dismissed it and walked back to his room to get fresh and stop by the office.

* * *

**Elsa**

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" A shrill voice sounded throughout Elsa's room, making her eyes slowly open. Her vision was blurry, but from the blotches of bright blonde/red she assumed was hair, she guessed that it was Anna. Elsa turned over onto her stomach and grumbled something unintelligent before trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Elsa! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Anna jumped onto Elsa's back and shoved her body around.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Elsa sat up and yawned. She felt groggy, as if she only got a couple of hours to sleep. Turning her head, she looked at the alarm, which said that it was 6 in the morning. Anna laughed at her mortified face. "Anna! I got home at 1 last night!" She whined, but before Elsa could tell Anna to go back to sleep, she remembered what happened last night and immediately felt wide awake. As soon as Elsa started glaring at Anna, she held her hand up.

"Okay! Okay! I'll explain." Anna sighed when Elsa crossed her arms, facial expression remaining. "So we had a couple of shots…"

"A couple? You expect me to believe that?" Elsa continued to glare at her.

"Ugh, fine. We drank a lot, but before I got drunk, Rapunzel, Olaf and I met these 3 friends and they were all so cute! We got their numbers and we made plans with them to eat brunch or something later." Anna went on rambling about how cute this 'Kristoff' guy was until Elsa felt her anger drift away. She couldn't be mad at her sister for too long. Elsa loved her too much.

"Okay, Anna, I'm happy for you. I hope you have a great time later." Elsa smiled and put her arm around Anna to give her a half hug.

"Oh, really? That's awesome! Can you help us pick out our clothes and things?" Anna clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes, yes, but please can I sleep for a few more hours?" Elsa gave Anna her best puppy dog eyes. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She hopped up and skipped to the door. "Wake you up in a few!" Anna then closed the door behind her and before Elsa knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Hello?" Elsa's husky, 'I-just-woke-up' voice said into her phone.

"Sexy voice, babe. Just woke up?" The Australian accent hit her like a smack to the face.

"Oh, it's you." She said quietly, then cleared her throat and repeated it, but louder.

"That's right, babe. Listen, I was thinking, you wanna have brunch with me later? If you aren't busy."

Elsa was still a little sleepy and disoriented, with her thoughts a little jumbled so she didn't speak with the same grace as she would normally.

"Uh, how did you get my number?" _Wow, that sounded rude, _she thought, _but I want to go back to sleep, damn it._ She heard a husky chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"I have your calling card." She could feel him wink at her, even if they were just on the phone. "So what do you say, sweetie? I promise I won't bite."

She thought for a while, but her mind went back to the night before, to her time with Jack. She wanted to go to lunch with **him** today, but instead got asked by his brother. Elsa sighed in defeat. _Oh what the hell, why not? Jack has probably got girls waiting in lines for him, why would he want me? _She thought.

"Sure, I guess."

"Great. I'll be at the Starbucks on the corner of 13th avenue at about 10:30." She briefly took her phone from her ear and checked the time. It was 9, so she had an hour and a half to get ready, _good._

"Alright, see you there." She hung up and put her phone back on her bedside table. She secretly hoped that Jack would pick him up or drop by to check on his brother when they were at Starbucks later so she could at least see him again. Elsa sighed. She lay in her bed for a little more then decided to have a shower and get ready.

* * *

Elsa wore a white round necked, long sleeved crop top with a high waist black pencil skirt. She finished her look up with light blue flats, a blue snowflake necklace and fixed her hair into a loose side braid with blue clips in it.

She walked down the stair to the living room, finding Olaf and Anna on the Xbox while Rapunzel was watching from the table that led into the kitchen. Only Rapunzel noticed her presence in the room.

"Morning, Elsa!" She was dressed in a floral skater skirt and a plain white tank top.

"Morning everyone. Hey, sorry for not helping you guys pick out your outfits for your brunch." Elsa sat down next to Rapunzel on the table. "It doesn't look like you guys need my help anyway." She said, eyeing her outfit. "You look really cute." She smiled and walked to the fridge to get apple juice.

Anna fake coughed really loudly and paused their game of Mortal Kombat and stood up, playfully pouting at Elsa. She grabbed Olaf and brought him to stand up too.

"Excuse me, don't we look cute too?"

Anna wore a navy blue sundress with magenta polka dots that flowed half way down her thigh, with magenta flats, while Olaf wore a white tight fitted shirt that showed off his biceps with black skinny jeans, he accessorized with white vans and a grey beanie.

"Of course you guys look cute! You're always cute." Elsa giggled and then checked her watch. It was 10:25.

"Oh, well, I've got a brunch myself." She took her sunglasses from the coffee table and her keys out of the drawer beside the plasma screen T.V.

"What? Since when did you have dates?" Rapunzel snickered, while Anna and Olaf laughed at her remark.

"It's not a date. He's not the guy I like anyway." Elsa laughed at the confused look on all 3 of their faces. "I'll tell you guys all about it when I get home!" She told them before walking out the door.

Starbucks was just a short drive out of her village and into the city. 10 minutes later, she had parked her car and already got out. The cool breeze greeted her flesh as she walked towards the doors of the coffee shop. Before she could reach it, a man inside had already held the door open for her.

"Elsa." The smooth, sexy voice she had taken a liking to ever since she first heard him speak surprised her. His name was a barely audible whisper.

"Jack."

* * *

**Oh my god what will happen next?! MWUAHAHAHA  
If you lovelies have any suggestions for the story, then tell me in your reviews! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So holy shit I have no clue wth people who run businesses do so i just bullshitted the paper work and crap HAHAHA Anyway, I tried following some of your reviews! So I'm going to make the story a little longer :)**

**Thanks to these people for their reviews:  
ms. alianne  
like 3 guests and come on guys at least identify yourselves so i can give u a shoutout  
ElsaofArendelle-Guest**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Jack**

_Okay, _Jack thought to himself, _fine, I kind of like Elsa. But this is the only time I am ever going to admit that to myself._

He was sitting on his bed, looking back at himself in the mirror whilst fixing his blazer. He wore a light grey collared shirt with black slacks and a black blazer with pushed up sleeves. After fixing his hair by running his hands through it a couple of times, he walked into the living room and found his brother ready to walk out the door.

"Hey, Bunny?" Jack called out to him.

"Yeah, what's up? I gotta leave now."

"Uhhh.." Jack quickly brainstormed. "I could drop you at Starbucks if you want, to save you from walking." _And so I can see Elsa._

"Aw, you'd do that for me?" _Well, kind of, and so I can see Elsa. _

"Uh, yeah sure." Jack rubbed the back of his neck and softly chuckled to himself in embarrassment. _Fuck, I'm going to see Elsa. _He thought, inwardly celebrating.

"Well, come on then, let's go, mate!" Bunny strode out of their apartment with Jack following behind.

* * *

Jack had took his black BMW M3 and parked outside Starbucks. He made up a lame excuse saying he was still tired and needed coffee so he could stay longer, just in case Elsa wasn't there yet.

He got his order and walked to the door. He then noticed a pretty young lady with pale blonde hair walking towards the opened the door for her.

"Elsa." Her name effortlessly rolling of his tongue. She looked up with surprise to see him here, yet there was a flicker of delight in her eyes. _Aw jeez, _Jack thought to himself, _She looked more gorgeous than at his function, how is that even possible. _

"Jack." The sound of his name with her voice made his heart warm with pleasure. _You should stay and talk to her, maybe buy her a drink, _Jack told himself, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't show her interest.

"It's good to see you." His voice came out a bit colder than usual, but he couldn't take it back anymore. He strode through the door, past her and quickly walked to his car.

_"_Fuck." He mumbled to himself. How was his plan going to work if he had to remind himself constantly to stop showing interest in her?

Jack checked his watch. It was 10:40. He needed to go check on things in the office and work for a while. _At least it'll get my mind off this crazy dick shit plan of mine, _Jack thought to himself.

* * *

**Elsa**

"It's good to see you." He sounded cold and distant. A few seconds ago, he said her name in the sexy, low voice. _Hm, I wonder what's wrong, _Elsa thought, but before she could strike up a conversation with him, he walked past her.

"What the hell?" Elsa mumbled to herself. _Well, say goodbye to your dream guy, Elsa. _She wanted to hit her face into a wall and go home, even though Brandon was waiting inside for her. Elsa slowly walked inside and as if on cue, a loud Australian voice greeted her.

"Babe!" _Ugh, he has got to stop calling me that. _She walked over to the table.

"Yeah, hi, Brandon, you want to stop calling me that?" She said that a little sharper than she meant it to be, but the disappointment she felt from not being able to talk to Jack had turned into a tad bit of anger.

"Sorry, sweetie, didn't mean to upset you." Elsa sat down and managed a smile."Would you like anything?" He stood up and grinned down at her. "Anything you want, I've got it."

_That's cute, he was being a gentleman,_ the thought made Elsa giggle softly. "What?" Brandon looked down at his clothes, with a pout. "Do I look funny?"

He was wearing a grey sweater with pushed up sleeves and black skinny jeans.

"No, no" She smiled. "You look fine. Uh, A tall vanilla frap with a raspberry add on?"

"No problem." He winked at her before turning to order, leaving Elsa alone.

_So, I'm in Starbucks with Brandon, _Elsa thought, _but I kind of like his brother. His playboy, sexy, gorgeous, handsome, playful brother. Great. I have no chance. _Elsa was stuck in her thoughts of self pity, as she patiently waited for Brandon to come back with their drinks.

The sound of the door opening and a bunch of voices she recognized jerked her out of her mind. She looked towards the sound and there she saw Anna, Rapunzel and Olaf sitting at a table, not too far away from where she was sitting, with 3 other people she didn't recognize.

Hoping she wouldn't be noticed she put her hand and turned her head the opposite way, but of course, it didn't work.

"Hey, that's Elsa guys! Elsa! Come over here!" Rapunzel had spotted her and was waving for her to go to them.

Elsa stood up and walked the short distance to their table. The other three people looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't pin point their names. The guy sitting next to Anna had a big frame, a sort of chubby face and fair skin complexion. His hair was a dirty blonde colour and his eyes a warm hazel. He was sitting next to a girl who could possibly be his sister. She was a little smaller, and had brown eyes that were a shade darker than her brother's. The last of the three was also a fair skinned man with a little stubble on his chin. He had skinny face and his hair was long, dark brown and messily combed back.

Anna stood up and introduced them all. The blondes were indeed siblings, the boy was called Kristoff and the girl was Selene Valerie.  
"Just call me Sven." Her voice was small and her smile a bright. The last boy was called Flynn, and he was sitting extremely close to Rapunzel for Elsa's liking, but she didn't want to embarrass her, so she decided to bring it up later when they all got home.

"It's great to meet you all." Elsa smiled warmly and excused herself from their table to sit back down at her own before Brandon came back. She turned around and saw him already there, smiling at her. "Oh, sorry, I got a little side tracked." Elsa sat back down and took her drink that he offered her.

"No problem, ba—" Elsa glared at him. "Oops." He held his hands up playfully in defeat. "I didn't say it!" Laughing, he took a sip from his coffee. "Okay, I didn't invite you here just to stare at your pretty face all day, even though I would love to do that" He winked at her, while Elsa sarcastically laughed.

"What are you here for then?" She asked.

"Well, I'm here for Jack." Elsa's heart skipped a beat, and she raised her eyebrow. "Okay, my brother is a good guy, you just got to get under that thick playboy shell thing."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her heart raced. _Maybe he likes you, _her inner thoughts said. _Don't expect anything though, you might just end up being disappointed._

"You're going to have to find out." He smiled and stood up. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Elsa. I have to go." And just like that, he left.

Elsa was a little shocked, so she sat there for a moment. _Does he like me? Oh god, oh my god. _She stood up and decided that a drive would clear her head.

She first stopped at Anna's table and told them that she would probably be home by the time they got home, then left.

* * *

Elsa had already been driving for about 30 minutes when she got to a meadow a little bit outside the city. She parked on the side of the road and got out of her car. The meadow was the size of a football field and had a small hill with a big oak tree on top of it near the middle. Elsa walked over to it and sat down under the tree to help calm down.

The sun was in the middle of the sky, shining down softly, bringing warmth into the air. Leaves were rustling as the wind caressed the tree tops and the long meadow grass danced.

Elsa could've sat there forever, relaxed, but she had work to do. Thoughts of earlier had already been pushed out of her mind as she made her way back to her car.

When she got inside, she checked the digital clock. 12:45. It was already past lunch, but Elsa wasn't hungry, as always.

Driving to work took her a little under and hour, due to extra traffic from the lunch rush.

As soon as Elsa walked into her office floor, Olaf was already there for his afternoon shift.

"Good afternoon Elsa! Hey, thanks for letting me stay at your house last night, I really appreciate it." He ducked under his table and pulled out a brown bag with the Starbucks logo on it. "So, I bought this for you because Anna told me you never have lunch."

She checked the contents inside, revealing a ham and cheese croissant with a vanilla frap. Elsa took the bag from him and kissed his cheek, said her thank you and went inside her office.

She opened up her MacBook, sat down at her desk. She had a lot of paper work to do before opening up her emails, so she decided to address them first.

An hour or two later, Elsa's hand felt as if she had been hand cuffed for a week from signing and writing all those papers. She sighed and stacked all the papers in their respective piles.

She did not expect what would come up as soon as she opened her email.

**Jack Frost.**

_Wait, what? _One of her newly received emails were from Jack? _I must be dreaming. _Elsa stood up, walked around her office twice, rubbed her eyes, took a sip of her frap, then sat back down and refreshed her email.

**Jack Frost.**

_His name is still there. Oh gosh. _Elsa felt as if she were going to have a meltdown just from seeing his name on her screen. She stared at it for a few moments longer, making sure it was real. _Well, go on! Open it!_

When she finished reading the email, Elsa felt as if her heart was going to explode. Jack had asked her to meet him in his lobby restaurant at his main hotel about 10 minutes away from her office. She looked at the clock on her office wall. 4pm. She had a couple of hours to spare before they met.

Elsa shut her MacBook off, grabbed her essentials and bounded out the door, telling Olaf she'll explain later, hoped into her car and excitedly drove home.

* * *

**Okay, so one of the Guests reviewed said that they were falling in love fast, but okay so Jack falls for her but he's like denying it because he needs to get this plan going and feelings will ruin it!  
I hope I cleared that up for you guys x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy the past week, so my schedule has been getting pretty hectic! The next couple weeks will be a little long for me, so please bare the short chapters! I'll make the next one longer. :)**

**Thank you to these lovelies:**

**SummerSnowQueen  
sassym3  
a gal from ny  
herondale'sgirl**

**oh, someone asked about Elsa's powers, okay so:  
This is a modern take on both characters! So they don't have powers. :)**

**Anyway, please Enjoy! **

* * *

**Jack**

Ms. Elsa Winters,

I understand your company is in need of more business partners and my company is also, so why don't we do our companies a favour? Although, I would like to see your face again, so please meet me in the lobby of my hotel on 32nd avenue at 6. I would like to discuss over dinner.

Jack Frost  
Frosted Hotels  
32nd avenue

'I am a shit head." Jack chanted to himself, staring at the email he sent to Elsa as soon as he clicked send. He was in his office a couple of blocks away from his main hotel. Jack's mind remained on the email, causing him to be very unproductive. He tried doing a little bit of paper work, but was unsuccessful, he was too distracted.

Jack checked his watch. It was around 3:30. An hour since he had sent his email. _Maybe she's busy? _He thought. She hasn't replied yet and Jack was feeling jittery. He needed a good video game.

Jack turned his laptop off and walked out of his office. He passed by his brother, informing him that he will be busy at dinner.

At 4, Jack heard a notification beep from his phone. He had just gotten out of the shower to check and open his email, hoping it was Elsa, but someone's name appeared on the screen before his phone had started ringing.

"Shit." He muttered to himself. He wanted to hang up, but knew he had to do this sooner or later. _Might as well get this over with. _

"Tooth." His voice was short and clipped.

"Looove." She had prolonged the 'o', her voice had that usual seductive curl dripping over every word that came out of her mouth. "I've missed you." She sighed into the phone.

"Listen, Tooth, We can't—"

"Are you busy tonight? Maybe you can come over and we can have a little fun, if you know what I mean." She giggled.

"I'm busy."

"Jacky," Jack grimaced at the nickname. "I'll—"

"I thought I told you never to call me that." She dramatically gasped.

"Oh, goodness, I forgot, Love. Anyway, I'll see you at maybe 9?"

"No, Tooth." Jack could practically hear the smile vanish from her voice.

"What?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"We can't—"

"How about tomorrow?"

"No, Tooth. We can't do this anymore." The other end went silent, so he continued to talk. "Tooth, I've found someone else." _No you haven't, _he reminded himself. _It's better than having her in my bed and thinking about Elsa instead. _"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She cleared her throat. "You're loss, Jacky." The line went dead.

_Well, _Jack thought, _that could've been worst. _He then looked at the email notification.

Mr. Jack Frost,

I would love to hear what you have in mind for our businesses in the future. Dinner sounds lovely, see you soon. x

Elsa Winters.

He was elated to find out that she had agreed to meet him later. _Just for dinner about your businesses, It's not a date, Jack, _he had to remind himself. _But she put an 'x'! Doesn't that mean kiss or some shit like that? _He contemplated for a while on the email, but decided it didn't matter.

Jack had been playing video games to pass the time and before he knew it, he only had 30 minutes until he had to go see Elsa.

The nerves started to kick in whilst he was getting dressed. _Maybe I should email her and say that I'm busy tonight.. _but he didn't have the courage to let her down. He had already blown her off earlier by fucking up his simple greeting at Starbucks.

Jack needed to remember why he was doing this, why he was in this screwed up situation. He needed to get his business on top to make his brother happy, to make himself happy. But damn it, he likes her. Why? Why did **he **like **her**? It's usually the other way around. He was Jack Frost; the playboy, multi millionaire, entrepreneur. He doesn't have petty crushes on pretty girls.

Elsa Winters was going to be the death of him. He knew it. Although, his feelings for her can not be acted on. He was going to use them to his advantage. Jack knows he's going to get her, so his feelings for her will just make the 'relationship' more believable. _It's going to hurt when you have to leave, _his inner thoughts reminded him. _How are you sure that you can even leave her? _His thoughts were getting more and more confusing. He's going to have to man up. He can't fall for her.

He looked at himself in his full body mirror in his bedroom. Jack had changed into black slacks and a dark blue long sleeved collar shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. His hair was carefully combed back.

Satisfied, Jack checked his watch then made his way towards the private elevator. He was on the 30th floor, so it took a while before he reached the bottom.

He felt his palms dampen from the nerves and the calm demeanor he tried to keep on his face started to break, brick by brick. He ran his fingers through his hair at least 10 times.

Only 5 more levels.

4.

3. _What if she doesn't come?_

2. _Fuck, come on Jack, don't think that._

1. _Oh, shit, she's not coming, SHIT._

He placed his fingers on the closed button of the elevator. He felt as if his feet were glued to the elevator. _You need to do this, _his screwed up thoughts told him.

Taking a huge gulp of air, Jack pressed the 'open' button, and he stepped out.

He saw the manager of the hotel, Hans Smith talking to her.

She was wearing a baby blue tight fitted dress that had sleeves and clung to the middle of her thighs. It was an elegant choice with the blue heels. She looked gorgeous, like an angel he couldn't touch, yet he couldn't stay away. Her body was facing towards him, but she was too busy talking to Hans, that she didn't notice him.

Hans had said something that made her blush, she brought her small hand up to her mouth as if to block a giggle. A bell rang to her left, and as she turned her body to look at it, Jack's mouth fell right open.

_No wonder Hans was talking to her, _He thought. Jack hadn't noticed before that the back of the dress showed her whole back. Her bare back. The cloth stopped right above her delicious bottom, showing cute back dimples.

He tore his gaze away and saw Hans eyeing her back.

_Fuck no, _Jack thought. Without thinking, he started walking toward them.

He was right next to Hans, but he didn't notice. The jerk was still staring at her bare skin. Jack was close to punching his manager in the face, but Elsa spun around.

"Jack."

* * *

**This chapter was basically for you to understand what Jack is thinking! It's for you guys to know how much of a hard time he is having in his situation. x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi! So, I'm probably going to update every couple of days from now on! School is getting a little more hectic and prom is tomorrow, oh my gosh, wish me luck! In a couple more chapters, I'm going to put in some Kristanna, RapunzelxFlynn and OlafxSven! **

**Thanks to these lovelies for their reviews:  
sparkles022811  
Flora421  
Fiesticfigaros  
QueenElsa  
007**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Elsa**

"Jack." Elsa was surprised that he was right behind her. She thought that he would be waiting at their table so she could be escorted there.

Before she got there, Elsa was worrying about how they would first see each other because before she left, Rapunzel and Anna insisted on dropping her off, while on the way, worrying her about their weird flirting tips.

* * *

"Elsa, Listen up! Anna and I have a few rules to acquaint you with." Rapunzel was driving, while Anna was in the back seat, leaning in between the both of them.

"Rapunzel, It's not a date!" Elsa had put her hand to her face. "It's a business meeting! We'll be discussing our companies!" Anna had stuck her face in the front.

"Rapunzel and I both know that is only half the truth, so suck it up." Elsa slapped her palm to her face, but listened anyway. _It might come in handy._

Rapunzel reached a stop light, then turned to face Elsa. "Number one. Dress to Impress!" She looked down at Elsa's clothes. "And you have certainly done that." Elsa looked down at her dress, glad that she decided to buy it on her business trip to Norway. _Maybe Jack will like it… _She smiled to herself, but abruptly stopped thinking about it before the two other girls noticed.

"Okay, Number two. Laugh at his stupid jokes." Rapunzel rolled her eyes as Anna laughed.

"Yeah, they feel bad if you don't" Anna added.

"And it will be awkward after that, so laugh."

"Three," Anna held up 3 fingers in Elsa's face. "Smile." Elsa had to lightly slap Anna's hand away.

"I always smile." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Well, you don't smile enough." Anna retorted.

"Oh, Elsa, you have to show him you're interested" Rapunzel remembered.

"but not too interested, or he'll think you're desperate!" Anna finished.

"Okay, guys please, this is just a business meeting. I don't need any of this. You're just making me nervous."

They continued, throwing in a couple more tips before dropping Elsa at the front of his hotel.

Before getting out, Elsa asked them how they were getting home.

"Uhh, your car?" Rapunzel responded, indicating to the steering wheel in front of her.

"Wait, but how will I get home?" Elsa whined.

"The guy is supposed to bring you home, duh." Anna grinned and pushed her out the door.

"Have fun!" both girls said as they drove away, leaving Elsa.

* * *

Jack was standing right behind her. His clothes were flattering as always, the colour bringing out his pale skin complexion as well as his eyes whilst the perfectly tailored cut tightened around his lean muscles.

She noticed Jack's fists were tightly shut, and he looked as if something was bothering him. His blue, infuriated sapphire eyes flickering from Elsa to Hans, as if to determine what was happening.

The calm, collected face she had gotten to know replaced the enragement, his body relaxed and his fist was no longer clamped to his side, but held out to Elsa.

"Elsa." She took his hand and smiled. He hooked her arm around his as turned to Hans who was still standing beside them, annoyance in his eyes. Jack nodded at him.  
"Hans, thank you for keeping Ms. Winters occupied whilst I made my way downstairs."

"It was my pleasure." Hans bowed and Jack smirked at him, as he walked away from them. Jack turned and started to lead her towards the restaurant.

"Looks like someone's jealous." He smiled in satisfaction.

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

"Hans." Jack turned to her before they entered the restaurant. "He was definitely groping you with his eyes." He held the door open for her. "And considering what you're wearing, I can only imagine all the things every man seeing you is going to be picturing in his head." She laughed at his flattery, her cheeks reddening, causing Jack to wink at her. _Ah, _she thought, _just like his playboy brother._

Her thoughts began to stray when Jack sat her down and started to look at the menu.

_He's probably going to sweet talk me into making a business deal with him, haha, he's going to have to work harder than that. _

Jack looked up and told Elsa she could pick anything she wanted, yet her face remained blank. He put the menu down and leaned closer to her.

"Elsa?"

She heard her name and was brought back to the dinner table from deep inside her thoughts.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry." She giggled, causing her cheeks to redden. _Good job, Elsa, you're smiling, _her inner voice praised her.

"What were you thinking about?" His eyes grew curious, yet still, he looked polite. Not at all the womanizing jerk that the newspaper has brought him up to be.

"O-Oh, it was nothing." Elsa looked down, took a deep breath and exhaled as she looked back at him, calming herself.

Jack looked deep into her eyes at that moment, past the reserved, but strong girl she was and into the cracks. The cracks that contained her mistakes and fears. He made it feel as if they were disappearing, like she was safe with him.

Elsa could feel the intimacy in the stare. She felt peculiar feeling safe with a stranger, but it felt right, somehow. Her stomach did a turn when he leaned the smallest bit forward, but as if on cue, the waiter came to take their order.

The waiter was a handsome looking young man, with brown messy hair. He was wearing black slacks with a white long sleeved shirt and suspenders. He walked with a swing in his step and looked like a happy, cheerful person.

Jack casually sat back and chuckled, while Elsa, looking a bit flustered, turned her head away, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Jack! Lovely to see you!" The waiter slapped his hands together and grinned at Jack, then set down two glasses of water. He chuckled and greeted him back. The waiter then turned to Elsa with a smug smile on his face.

"Ah! Thank the Lord! You finally brought a girl!" He lifted his hand up to the sky and then intertwined them together and brought them to his cheek. Elsa looked to the waiter, pink rising into her cheeks. She turned to Jack and almost scoffed on her saliva from the look on his face. He stared at the happy young man with his mouth open and his eyes wide. The waiter just chuckled and pinched Elsa's cheek. "Oh, goodness, she's gorgeous too! She's definitely a keeper, Jack!" If it were possible, Elsa turned a deep crimson red and looked down to hide the embarrassment, yet delighted look on her face.

Jack put his face in his hands and sighed.

"Please, Jamie, you're putting Elsa on the spot." Elsa looked back up, gratefully at Jack.

"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry. You're just gorgeous and you guys look exactly the same with your white hair, blue eyes, white skin complexion, I mean, it seems meant to be! And the other time Jack ever brought a girl, she was a straight up bitch, her name was Tooth—" Jamie was talking so fast that he had already said a bit too much.

"Jamie. Stop talking, please." Jack winced at the name Tooth and begged Jamie with his eyes to leave. He got the message and mouthed a big 'O'.

"Well, I have got a couple of things to do myself, but I will get a waiter right to you. Goodbye!" He turned and walked away with that cheerful skip in his walk.

Elsa had taken both her hands from under the table and placed them on the surface.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." Jack had outstretched his arm to put his hand on hers. "He is a close family friend of mine and just so happens to be the best chef in the country, so he owns this restaurant."

Elsa's eyes went to the contact that they were making. _Please, don't take your hand away, _she thought. But he noticed her looking at their hands, and warily took his away.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Jack" She took her water and drank. "That was very entertaining." She smiled, as she could see Jack's tension leave his face.

* * *

The dinner went well after that. Jack seemed genuinely curious about her interests, which she thought was quiet odd, but she went on answering them. They went from talking about the winter to hobbies to music and little funny anecdotes about their lives.

Their food arrived just as they started talking about their business deal. Jack had described to her the many assets his company had and what would happen if they became business partners. He was very good at persuading and carrying his company name. Determined, confident and ambitious; Elsa could see why Jack was her number one competitor. _How did I even get past him? _She wondered.

Elsa had often underestimated her self, not because she thought she wasn't good enough, but because she wanted to be better than she already was. Her parents always pushed her into being the top, and when they passed away, that has always been her drive; to make them proud.

Elsa had been drinking her glass of champagne Jack had ordered for the two of them when he had leaned in a bit closer to her and asked an interesting question.

"Elsa, do you think this is a date?" He looked intently into her eyes, genuine curiosity sparkling in the sapphire blue.

Before she answered, Elsa put her glass down hesitantly and let out a shaky breath. _Do I tell him? What if it's a test? What if he leaves if I give him the wrong answer? _

She had to get a grip on herself. Elsa Winters never backed down to any man before, anyway. She made her own path in life. She didn't need a man to tell her what to do.

He had been staring at her the whole time, patiently waiting for her answer. Observing her. Elsa looked into his eyes firmly.

"No." Then she averted her gaze. "U-Uh, it's just a meeting.. over dinner." She held her hands together under the table. _Well, there goes my stupid confidence, damn it, _she cursed herself.

"Well, I think it's a date." Elsa kept her head down, but blushed like crazy when she heard those words come out of his mouth.

She then felt Jack's fingers under her chin that brought her to look up at him. He was smiling, but his eyes looked sad. They were darker than usual and held a thousand secrets that she wished she could help him keep.

"Don't hide your pretty face from me." He pulled his fingers away and brought them up to brush her burning red cheeks.

His face looked relieved, as if it was comforted by their skin touching. Slowly, he pulled his hand back from her face and gazed intently at her.

Elsa felt her stomach do a full out gymnastics routine, as she looked back into his face. _I never, ever thought someone would look at me like this, _she thought to herself.

He was slightly smiling at her, yet his eyes poured his soul out. Sad, mournful, ecstatic, relief, dread and love were present_—_

_Wait. Did I say Love? Oh goodness, what's happening to me? _She mentally slapped herself out of it and cleared her throat.

Jack, too, seemed lost in their connected gaze and shifted uncomfortably. A slight redness has appeared on his cheek, so slight that Elsa thought she was just imagining it.

"I'm sorry for being so.. forward, Elsa." He took a sip of champagne.

"Oh, no, it's fine.." Her voice was small, as she was still flushed from the comments he made.

"I would like to take you home, I hope you didn't bring your car." He stood up from the table, walked over to her and held his hand out.

"How sweet of you." She grinned at his kindness and took his hand. "Oh, I didn't bring my car, anyway."

"Ah, so you thought this out?" He smirked at her. "Left your car so I could drive you home?" He chuckled.

_Interested, but not too interested! _Anna's voice had entered her head. Elsa giggled.

"Maybe, I did." She did her best puppy dog eyes, innocent face look as Jack led her outside the lobby of the hotel.

"I'm glad you did." Jack smiled at her as the valet turned up with his car and gave him the keys.

"Me too." Elsa whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Guys. PLS OK I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS UNREALISTIC TO HAVE A SUCCESSFUL BUSINESS AT 26 OKAY MAYBE SHE WAS JUST LUCKY ugh don't ruin my vibe pls cause srsly i just thought of some 50 shades shit with jack and elsa minus the BDSM bullfuck and christian was like 30 or something and i find that so damn old so ugh **

**Reviewers! Thank you:  
raigalcc  
Flora421  
Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus  
TheScarletConspiracy**

**and to u scarletconspiracy person, forgive me for not being a good writer ok i just like jelsa**

**IM DOING THIS FOR JELSA**

**enjoy lol**

* * *

**Jack**

Even when he was supposed to be watching the road, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off Elsa. The way she would shy away when he threw in his lame pick up lines or when we would compliment her. The pink cheeks that would appear whenever she was flustered. The way she bit her lip. _Damn._ He loved it when she bit her lip.

Elsa was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands linked in her lap. The dim moonlight was shining down onto her, silhouetting the profile of her face beautifully as she kept her gaze forward.

"Uhm, Jack?" She looked alarmed, when she faced him. Their gazes met, and he quickly looked back to the road.

"Yup?"

"Where are you taking me?" He turned toward her in confusion. She was pressed towards the passenger door, trying to put as much space between them. Eyes wide and skin pale, she looked frozen in place, with a frightened expression on her face, as if she's seen a ghost, but she was looking straight at him.

"Your house.. are you okay?" He pulled over to the side of the road, putting the car in park. She swallowed hard and started to breathe quickly. _Is she afraid of me? _Jack thought.

"Oh, god, please, no." Tears started to run down her face.

_What the fucking hell is happening, why the fuck is she crying, damn it, what the fuck fuck __**fuck what do I do**_, Jack panicked. His brain went dead because he didn't know how this escalated so quickly.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Jack hated it when girls cry. He has never made a girl cry before, _not counting the times girls would cry at clubs because they were smashed and I said no when the grabbed my face before they kissed me, _he thought, instantly regretting his stupid remark. _This is the worst damn feeling in the world._

He tried to reach out to her, to try and comfort her, but the more he moved his hand closer to her, the more she inched away.

"Please, don't hurt me." She half whispered, half whimpered.

**_What the fuck? Hurt _**_her? __**HURT **__her? I would never hurt her._

"Elsa, I would never—"

"Why did you take me here?" Elsa gripped the handle of the door.

"Well, I pulled over because you seemed scared…" His voice died down into a whisper, so he cleared his throat. "Y-you seemed scared of me.." He looked out of his window, turning away from her. He had no idea what was happening, but he couldn't stand the thought of her being afraid of him. He couldn't stand her thinking that he would hurt her.

"Of course I'm afraid of you! You drove straight past my damn village and pulled over on the side of a dark ass road!"

_You are the biggest idiot ever. _Jack mentally slammed his face into a wall. He was too distracted by her that he ended up scaring her to death.

The tears on her face were still flowing like small rivers, and her eyes were closed, as if accepting her deepest, darkest fears.

"Elsa, oh god, I'm so sorry." Jack was stuttering to find the right words so that he wouldn't scare her even more. "I-I was too caught up in.. ugh, I was distracted… uh—"he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "because I was looking at you." He coughed and looked at her.

Elsa was still pressed against the car, but she visibly exhaled and some of the tension had left her body.

"W-what?" She whispered. Her hand went to her face and rubbed her tears away.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you." Jack put his hand on her shoulder, leaning towards her.** "**I really didn't mean to, I'm really sorry."

He put the car in drive, and turned around.

"I'll get you home, just d-don't be afraid."He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, he hoped she could see it, because he knew he could never admit to her the reason why he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

He didn't look at her the rest of the car ride, in fear she would freak out again, so he kept his eyes on the road. The silence in the car annoyed the fuck out of him, but he didn't speak to her. She needed time to get over the thought of Jack hurting her.

Parking the car outside of her house, Jack got out and opened the door for her. He didn't hold his hand out because after the incident in the car, he didn't think he could take the pain if she rejected him.

Elsa stood up and took a step away from Jack before she turned back and face him.

She looked torn. Her eyes were full of sadness and anger. She sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

He, on the other hand, was waiting for her to full on spit out every angry word she was thinking at him. He didn't care though. _I'm so stupid! She hates me. My plan won't work.. and I won't even have the few lovable weeks before I make her hate me even more.. Ugh, this is so fucked up. _

"Okay, you have a right to hate me, I'm sorry I was just staring at you and I got distracted and I didn't mean to scare you—"_Wait, did she just say SHE was sorry?! _Jack stopped, dumbfounded. "What? No. Elsa, why are you sorry?" He stepped toward her, curiousity getting the best of him.

"Well, I overreacted." She states simply, grinning at Jack's facial expression.

Jack noticed her grinning, releasing the tension from his body. He felt at ease again, and he was grateful she wasn't one of those bitchy girls who never said sorry. _It wasn't her fault, but she was just that amazing to apologize anyway. Damn this girl is going to be the death of me. _

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're still cute when you cry." He gave her his award winning smirk and she started to giggle, pink rising to her cheeks.

He took another step towards her and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her to her front door. He wanted her to feel safe with him. He needed to prove to her that he wasn't anything to be afraid of. He would never, ever hurt her.

They stopped in front of her door and turned to each other. Blue eyes gazed at each other, connected to each other by this electric wave of emotion that flowed between the both of them.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you." Elsa crossed her arms over her stomach. She had a strand of her beautiful blonde hair on her face. Jack reached up to tuck it behind her ear and genuinely smiled.

"I did too, thank you, Elsa." He leaned in closer, continuing to stare right into her eyes.

_Kiss her, you dumb ass, _he thought. He couldn't kiss her. His plan. His plan. His plan. He couldn't do it. _Just fucking kiss her. _Ugh, she looked so pretty too.

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles, slowly and softly, as he did when they first met. _Oh my GOD, were they always this soft? It feels like a damn baby's bottom. What the hell kind of lotion does she use?_

"Goodnight, Elsa. Sweet dreams. I will see you soon." He squeezed her hand before straightening up and letting it go. He walked without looking back and got into his car, watching her for a few moments until she went inside, then left.

On the way back to his penthouse, he was deep in thought about the incident that happened in his car earlier, cursing himself for getting distracted so easily.

Instead of cursing himself over and over again, he decided to turn on the radio to see if it could get his mind off of it.

Chris Brown's voice sounded through ever molecule of air in his car, vibrating through his heart.

(I should've kissed you by Chris Brown)

I should've kissed you  
I should've told you  
told you just how I feel  
Next time I won't stop  
I'll listen to my heart  
because what I feel is real

_I should've kissed her. Fuck._

* * *

**Was this short? It was, wasn't it? D:**_  
_

**Ugh, I've been surviving on 2 hours of sleep so my brain is dead, but hopefully I will be back on track next week, so in the mean time I'll be posting after a couple of days or something. x**

**IF U DON'T THINK CHRIS HEMSWORTH IS HOT ENOUGH TO BE BUNNY AS A HUMAN THEN FINE  
IM JUST REALLY INLOVE WITH HIM SO PLS**

**PLS I LOVE HIM OK**

**I'M SORRY IF Y'ALL DONT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi so people are complaining that they're falling in love too fast, but they aren't in love yet guys! It's more like that little puppy dog love you get when you're a teenager, ya know? I apologise to the peeps who don't like it :(((**

**Thank you to these lovelies for the reviews:  
Lygiter  
Fiesticfigaros  
Elsa (& HOW DO U KNOW MY NAME)  
Flora421  
LittleHarmonizer  
ajunebuga  
Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Elsa**

She closed the door softly behind her, as to not wake up Anna and Rapunzel. The house was eerily quiet, only the moonlight reflecting off certain things, illuminating the room. She took her heels off and silently padded up the stair case and into her room.

Her lava lamp was in the corner, on her bedside table, radiating a calm and gentle dark blue throughout the room, leaving her white walls tinted a sky blue. Her floor bed was white with a neatly folded aqua duvet and a bunch of assorted blue pillows in different shades of blue and white were arranged on it. In the middle of the room was a circular glass coffee table and two silver aqua seats were sitting around it, next to a neon blue fluffy square rug, giving the white carpet flooring some depth and a 9 seated couch was fitted into another corner of the room. The balcony door had a rotating Plasma Screen TV above it, and speakers were located in the top 4 corners of the ceiling. Finally, Elsa's prized possession, her library, covered her whole far side wall, having 9 shelves and at least 500 books.

She placed her shoes in her walk in closet and flopped back on her bed, her thoughts filling her mind as they always did before she went to sleep.

Elsa thought about how timid and hesitant she has been acting toward Jack. She was usually unfazed by her stupid admirers. Yet, he was so different.

Jack had already been starting to tear down the walls she worked so hard to put up and protect herself with. Only one look and her knees went jelly weak.

It made her feel stupid.

She was supposed to be a strong, take no bullshit from anyone, type of girl her parents molded her to be. They were strict and accepted nothing below perfect out of everything she did when she was a young girl.

Although, her childhood could be described as torturous compared to other free willed children.

Her father wanted perfection. He wanted an all around child; one who could play an instrument beautifully, draw magnificent landscapes and portraits. A child who was intelligent, attractive, elegant yet athletic and artsy. He was always pushing her into doing things, which resulted in Elsa being the top student of her year, all 4 levels of high school and receiving tons of awards in college. She could also sing, play the piano, run track and equestrian ride, while she painted in her free time.

Along with the things her father made her do, she was the eldest, which meant Elsa was always the one getting blamed, the one who did everything first, the one who was responsible, the one who couldn't have fun.

She loved Anna with all her heart, yet was always jealous of her. Elsa was usually cooped up in her room studying, or under a ridiculous schedule of lessons and training while Anna was baking, or drawing, or singing, or relaxing. Her father didn't think Anna could keep up with the standards of perfection, and Anna didn't want to. Anna excelled in anything to do with the arts, giving her mother joy as she proudly talked about her during the tea parties she had with her friends. Anna was a bold child and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Although, her father did love Anna very much, they quarreled a lot about Elsa's activities.

* * *

"Elsa. You have track training at 3pm, don't forget! You're training for the annual Arendale track meet next week." Her father had come into her room while she sat at her desk, studying for her finals, reminding her about her dreadful practices with Mr. Weselton.

"Daddy, I'm studying for finals, I'm afraid I won't be able to go." Her voice was small and fragile, scared of what her father would say to force her into attending practice.

"Now, Elsa," her father started. He walked into her room, closed the door and sat on the edge of Elsa's bed. "You're 18, you are young! You have enough energy in your body to train and study for your finals. Maybe after, I can buy you some new paint for you artwork, sounds good?"

"But Da—" A door opening had cut her off.

Anna had burst in singing, skipping to Elsa's side. She didn't notice her father was in the room, which is why Anna kept singing dramatically, dancing about ungracefully, stuck in her own world.

Their father, not surprised by Anna's unladylike behaviour, cleared his throat.

Anna immediately stopped, her hands going behind her back as she stood rocking on the heels of her feet.

"Oh hi Daddy!" Her voice was enthusiastic, as always and her cheeks were pink from the movement she had been doing. "I was actually going to ask Elsa if she wanted to go horse back riding with me today! I thought our horses would be a bit lonely.. It's also beautiful out! The sun is shining, the wind is blowing, trees are dancing, it's a wonderful Sunday." Anna was animatedly moving her arms and swaying, babbling about horses when their father cut her off.

"Anna, Elsa has track training. Equestrian training is every Wednesday and Tuesday, she doesn't have time for that right now."

Anna's face had turned from a brilliant white toothed grin to a small frown.

"Daddy, why does Elsa have to train all the time? It's not like she's bad at track." Anna sighed. "Why can't she have some fun?"

"Anna, the Arendale track meet is next week, it's important to her—"

"No, I think you mean it's important to you." Anna glared at her father.

He stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off his clothes and straightened.

"Anna, how many times do I have to tell you? Elsa loves to succeed, and I love watching her succeed. In order to succeed, you need to work for it. Hard. Elsa is just doing what she knows she has to do to become successful and it will only be a matter of time before one will notice such talent, making her success a reality."

Elsa and Anna have heard this speech a thousand times. He droned on and on about success and working for it, saying that was how he was so successful. Their father's ice rink business was the best in the world and he did work really hard to get there.

Anna had always said that he was right, but sometimes a person needed to have fun. To let it go. 'Too much work makes your brain forget about the good, fun stuff. That's why papi is like this.' Anna would say.

"She has enough time to become successful! She's a teenager and she needs to have fun, daddy!" Anna's face had turned red from the frustration brewing inside her.

"That's what you don't understand, Anna. Any day could be your last. Now, go talk to your mother about your singing lessons. Elsa is busy." He walked out of Elsa's bedroom and shut the door firmly, leaving the two sister's spirits broken.

Elsa had been staring down at her notes the whole time her father and Anna were arguing. _It's no use, _she always thought. She was going to be stuck with this horrendous schedule and nothing Anna could do would ever convince her father otherwise.

Elsa stood up, walked over to her bad and sat down on the edge and sighed. Anna sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Anna looked down, putting her hands in her lap, intertwining her fingers together. "I try to make him understand, I really do." She sighed. "But it only seems to make everything worst."

Elsa looked at Anna and smiled. She was grateful to have a sister like her. One that would stick up for her no matter how badly things would turn out.

"Anna, it's fine." Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and gently squeezed it. "It's my senior year and everything will be over when I move to the city for college."

Elsa had dreamed about the day she would leave Arendale and finally move to the city for college. The day her father would have no control over what she did because he wouldn't be there.

Anna felt uncomfortable talking about college with Elsa, because she didn't want to be left behind. Anything was better that this life her father had bound her to here, though, Anna had realized.

"I can't wait for you to be happy." Anna said to her, hugging her fiercely. Elsa hugged back.

"Anna, you always make me happy." She smiled and pulled away. "But now, you have to talk to mother."

Anna whined and told her that daddy always said that just to get rid of her, but Elsa didn't want her getting in more trouble.

"After you talk to her, you can come watch my track training and we can get chocolate when I finish!" with the mention of chocolate, Anna had happily agreed and ran out the door to talk to their mother, leaving Elsa to finish up her studying and change into her practice gear.

* * *

Removed from her thoughts by the clock on her wall alerting her that it was 12 midnight, Elsa felt sleepy, but refused to go to bed before figuring out how to regain herself whenever Jack was in her presence. _Or you could just go with the flow, fall in love and have cute perfect little white haired, blue eyed babies, _Elsa's inner self countered.

_Great, _she thought, _I'm thinking about having children with the man. How childish can I get?_

Elsa's head was starting to hurt, so she decided she need rest and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Elsa woke up early and did her usual Sunday morning yoga out in their backyard as the sun rose. Anna and Rapunzel would join in but they thought it was too early to ever be up on a Sunday. After, she went swimming and relaxed under an umbrella by the pool, reading a book.

* * *

**Anna**

Anna had woken up at 2 in the morning to watch the stars, because the night sky had always sparked interest in her, which is probably why she woke up at around 11, still feeling tired.

She heard her stomach grumble and decided to get onto making breakfast.

Instead of brushing her outrageous bed head hair, she tied it up into a messy bun and quickly put on a pair of boxers and a bra, then made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

Rapunzel wasn't in the art room, or the ballet studio, so she must have been still asleep or doing something in her room.

She walked past the huge glass sliding door that overlooked their backyard and saw Elsa up, reading her book by the pool. _As always, _Anna thought. Elsa always had Sunday to herself because she had no time to do it during the week because of her work. All she usually did was wither Yoga or Zumba, reading, swimming drawing and singing. Sometimes she would stop by the Equestrian place 10 minutes away from their house to ride her horse, Snowflake.

Anna walked into the kitchen and connected her phone to the wall, where it would play on the speakers that were located on all 4 corners of the ceiling. Every room had speakers, and different places where they could connect their devices.

She decided to make grilled chicken Cesar salad and quiche for brunch. Anna had always cooked the girl's food, sometimes with their help, sometimes she would do it for fun. It was one of her passions, as well as dancing and singing, so she would always combine the 3.

As Anna cooked, her playlist playing good song after good song, she would sing and dance as she did things and made her way around the kitchen.

When she had put the quiche in the oven and started slicing the grilled chicken, the music stop and her phone started to ring.

_Hm, I wonder who that could be, _she thought.

Anna walked over to her phone and the name that lit up her screen, lit up her face and made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She slid the answer button without hesitation and jumped up and down in glee.

"Good morning." A low, husky voice had filled the room.

"Kristoff! Hi! Morning." Anna cheerfully greeted him. They had been talking and texting non stop since the function and she had a big crush on him. He was a gentleman, adorable and he made her feel at home when she was with him.

Kristoff chuckled, a low and glorious sound that made Anna swoon.

"You're extremely cheerful on a Sunday morning, I love that." Anna's face broke out into a huge toothy grin as she giggled. "Anyway, Anna next Friday, I'm u-uh going to this amusement park a couple of hours away and I-uh was wondering if y-you wanted uh.." he paused and coughed. "to uh come with… uh, me?" Anna laughed at his cute attempt to ask her out. It was exactly the same thing he did when he invited her, Rapunzel and Olaf to go to Starbucks the day after the function.

"I'd love to go, Kristoff. I just need to check with my sister and Rapunzel first.."

"Oh, Flynn just asked Rapunzel a couple of minutes ago! She said she would go, and uh, you could totally bring your sister! If she would like to go.."_ So that's why Rapunzel was still in her room, _Anna thought. She smiled at his kind invite.

"You're adorable, I'll give you a call if I can." Anna giggled.

"You're adorable." Kristoff chuckled. "Okay, I'll see you soon, Anna." And with that, he hung up.

Anna swooned and ran around the kitchen twice in utter joy. The oven made a ding sound, alerting her that the quiche was ready, so she pulled it out and let it cool down before starting on mixing the greens and chicken.

She heard feet padding into the kitchen, making her turn around. Elsa had a towel around her waist and had on a pale blue bikini that made her skin seem more pale than usual. Her hair was in a messy half bun, half ponytail and drops of water were visible on her body.

"So," she smirked "Kristoff, hmm?" Elsa laughed at the embarrassed and horrified face that molded Anna's features. Anna's felt her cheeks burning bright red.

"Wait, what—"

_Oh snap, _she realized, _I forgot to take my phone off the speakers… _Anna face palmed herself and sheepishly looked up at Elsa.

"You heard all of it?"

"Yeah."

"Everything?"

"Yeah." Elsa walked over to the fruit bowl, still smiling and popped a cherry in her mouth, staining her lips a deep red.

"Oh gosh." Anna blushed crimson and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay Anna, it was pretty cute. Judging by the way he talked to you, he must really like you." Elsa put her hand on Anna's arm. "I'm happy for you, and you should totally go next Friday with Rapunzel."

Anna's eyes went wide with shock and hugged her sister fiercely.

"Elsa, Thank you, thank you!" Happiness and joy consumed her feelings. Elsa laughed at Anna, hugging her back. When they pulled away, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Anna said to Elsa.

Anna skipped to the front door in merriment. Remembering her food, she called out to Elsa, telling her to continue cutting the grilled chicken.

She opened the door, grinning more at the sight on her door step.

"Oh, Anna.. uh, is Elsa here?" He was surprised that she was the one answering the door, from the slight widening of his eyes, but he gained his composure.

Anna laughed and opened the door. She let him come in and walked him to the living room.

"Yeah, I'll just get her." She smiled at him. "Wait here."

_Elsa is going to kill me, _Anna thought, _but it will be totally worth it! _She giggled in delight as she walked from the living room into the kitchen to Elsa.

"Who was at the door?" Elsa asked, mixing the grilled chicken with the greens.

"Oh, someone was asking for you." Anna grinned, unable to contain the excitement.

"Who?" Elsa turned to Anna, her eyebrow raised.

"You'll see." Anna mischievously smiled, grabbed her arm and pushed her out the living room door.

* * *

**Aw, SHIT WHO IS HE HEHEHHEHEHEHEE  
I dare you guys to guess and i'll give you a clue;**

IT IS NOT WHO YOU EXPECT IT TO BE

**MWAUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**FlynnxRapunzel will probably be in the next chapter :)**

**hope u guys liked it yay**

**my brain isn't dead anymore too cause i skipped school so yeah I'm writing a lot more now yay**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Read on to see who the mystery... or not so mystery guy is! ;) Hope you guys like it so far! The Rapunzel and Flynn chapter I've delayed until the next. Because I put my favourite part in here!**

**Thanks to these lovelies:  
007- **Why was it weird? :(**  
Flora421- **Glad you loved it!  
**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus  
ILoveToWrite101- **Thanks, lovely!  
**I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo-** DUKE OF WESELTON HAHAHA  
**raigalcc- **You have seen through my trick :)**  
ms. alianne- **FIND OUT, HONEY

**I just felt the need to reply to your reviews :) Tell me if you still want me to reply the next chapter!**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Elsa**

_Note to self; Never let Anna answer the door, _Elsa thought to herself as she stood awkwardly in her bikini, her towel only covering her waist down. She crossed her arms over her stomach, trying to hide as much skin from him as possible.

Elsa could feel his heated gaze travelling slowly up her body until he finally reached her face. She felt insecure and uncomfortable.

As always, she had started to chew on her bottom lip from the anxiousness she felt standing there in the silence with him in her presence.

Her eyes widened at the lust that filled his eyes. He stood just about 5 meters away from her, holding a rose in his hand. He licked his lips, the slightest bit and Elsa froze in place.

_Here we go again, damn it, Elsa, _She thought, _are you just going to stare at his gorgeous face? Do something!_

Jack was still in the same position he had been ever since she walked into the room.

Anna had probably taken the secret door out of the kitchen and into the backyard, because Elsa spotted her quickly running past the huge glass siding door outside.

_I am going to murder Anna, _Elsa thought. She needed to do something, she needed to cover herself! It's been a couple of days and he has basically seen her naked. The bikini she was wearing barely covered her! _Another note to self, buy rated PG bikinis._

The silence started to poke at Elsa, prodding her, teasing her. Elsa began to speak, but panic made her voice crack.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" She quickly grabbed a black hoodie off the backrest of one of the living room chairs to cover herself.

Jack seemed at a loss for words, but he quickly regained his composure, took a step back and cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night.. but it seems like I've come at the wrong time." He took out a piece of paper from his back pocket of the black jeans he was wearing and put it on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry something always seems to go wrong when I'm in your presence.." he trailed off. Elsa could see the sadness entering his eyes, but as soon as she spotted it, Jack had turned around.

Before he walked out the door, he looked at her once more, the sadness in them replaced by humour.

"You can return the hoodie to me another time." He looked over her concealed body once more and smirked, then went out the way he came in and closed the door.

She looked down at the hoodie and realized that, indeed, it wasn't hers. It fell down to the middle of her thighs, because of her small frame. It was black and had a batman sign on the front of it.

Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard his car drive away. _Something always went wrong whenever we're together? _She thought, _does he really think that? _Elsa felt confused, angry and flustered. Sundays were her relaxing, don't do shit days, yet this happened?

"ANNA." Elsa yelled, her voice vibrating throughout the house. She heard Anna and Rapunzel's giggles somewhere upstairs, so she stomped her way up.

The rooms on the second floor were all empty as Elsa checked them all one by one, which meant they were upstairs in Rapunzel's room.

She ran upstairs and burst into the room to find them lying on purple fluffy carpet with blankets and pillows covering them.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Elsa yanked the blankets off and threw them over her shoulder. Anna was smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I thought you guys would need a little push in the right direction, so I let him in our house…" She trailed off, smiling apologetically up at Elsa.

Elsa sighed and sat down on Rapunzel's bed, putting her head in her hands. The two younger girls stood up from the floor and sat on either side of Elsa, Anna putting her arm around Elsa's shoulder and Rapunzel placed her hand on Elsa's leg.

"If it means anything to you, wearing his hoodie is a good sign." Rapunzel smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. Elsa observed her hoodie and was grateful she had it with her. The warmth comforted her and it smelled like him.

She stood up and smiled at Rapunzel and Anna, then face palmed herself.

"Damn, Anna, sorry. I'm not mad. I'm just embarrassed that he saw me in that bikini.." She trailed off, turning a flushed pink, assuming what he was thinking, judging by the way he looked at her.

"The good thing is that you look banging hot in that bikini, Elsa!" Anna praised, making all 3 girls giggle.

**Jack**

_Why did men have to get boners? Why couldn't we just get wet like girls do? It would be so much damn easier, _Jack thought on the ride home from Elsa's house.

She had walked straight into the living room with that bikini on—

_No, that was not a damn bikini, _his thoughts argued, _that was a sad fucking excuse, only having 2 small and thin fabric triangles, connected by strings that barely covered her fucking nipples for crying out loud!_

Jack eyes went straight to her body, thankfully her bottom half was covered by a towel. Only imagining what could that bikini show made him horny. He had to think about that one time Bunny fell off his Harley and gotten a huge gash on his thigh so he didn't get a boner.

What made it worst was when she bit her damn lip. _That lip will be the death of me. _He knew by her expression that his eyes betrayed his thoughts.

He was actually happy when she grabbed his hoodie from the chair he had draped it over and wore it to cover herself. It let him focus on her face, her beautiful pink flushed cheeks, and since she was wearing no make up, he could easily see her perfectly scattered freckles and her sapphire eyes pop from the contrast of her skin.

The only thing that he wished he didn't say was that thing about something always going wrong when they were in each other's presence. That was the best thing that always happened with them. It made him interested in her, those little things that he noticed whenever something happened, gave him a view into her personal life.

Like in the car, when she thought he was going to hurt her… the look in her eyes was as if it had happened to her before. During their dinner, when Jamie told her that she was a keeper, she blushed and he could see the hope and excitement on her face.

It gave him that little push to continue with his plan, because even if he would end up hurting her in the end anyway, he could at least use the time now to get to know her and use her feelings. _What's that saying again? _He wondered, _It's better to have loved and lost, than better to have not loved at all? Yeah, that's it. _

Jack hoped she would like the handwritten letter he wrote her, asking if they could spend more time together. _Girls love that handwritten, effort shit, right? _He had also placed the rose on top of the letter, a white rose with tainted petals, hoping she would understand the meaning behind it.

He had spent all night after their dinner pondering on whether he should wait until Monday, or do something for her on Sunday. He was reading up on some William Shakespeare when he got inspiration.

_I'm going to write a poem, _he thought as he put Hamlet down on his desk in the study. He quickly stood up and checked his watch. 1am. He never really slept anyway, so Jack still felt awake and full of energy.

He walked over to get some paper and sat back down at his desk.

An hour later, he had been thinking of Elsa and playing The Script songs for motivation.

"Done." He looked down at his poem and reread it, checking for mistakes. Jack was very satisfied with himself. _I hope she likes this, _he thought. He might not be the sweetest guy ever, but at least he could try and show her his feelings, before it's too late.

2am and the moon was shining brightly in the midnight sky, illuminating everything in his office, giving off a white, ghostly hue. He stood, his eyes suddenly feeling tired from staring at his miniscule handwriting.

He changed, brushed his teeth and washed his face before flopping down onto his bed.

His thoughts immediately roamed to Elsa as he lay down. Her eyes, lips, her nervous tendencies. Everything he loved about her went through his mind. Just thinking of her made his mind relax into a deep, needed sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, silly." The sweet voice of an angel pierced through the haze in his mind.

He was laying on his back when he scratched his chest, feeling it bare. He moved his legs, feeling they were bare too. _What the fuck is happening?_

Jack groaned, opening his eyes. Bright blue, unfocused pixels were in his face and he had to blink a couple of times before the most beautiful face had appeared in perfect detail a few inches from his face.

Jack looked around the room, then at her. The sunlight that was peeking in through his glass window delicately caressed her bare back. Her hair, glittering as the light touched it.

She was laying stomach down, with a blanket thrown over her bottom, still showing her back dimples. Her legs were half covered, and the skin that wasn't made him want to stroke them, slowly, gently. She was propped up on her elbows, her chin resting on her palm with a smug grin on her face.

He was so confused, it wasn't even funny. Yet he was filled with excitement and happiness at the sight of her here.

"Elsa?" His voice was husky.

"Hi." She giggled and cupped his cheek, giving him a quick, loving peck on the lips.

"Good morning." Jack's thoughts were still jumbled, but he didn't question them, content with Elsa, naked, in his bed. He smirked and kissed her again. "And since when did I have the joy of waking up next to this gorgeous goddess in my bed?" He grabbed her and pulled her close, inhaling the sweet vanilla smell of her lotion.

She smiled up at him, her adorable cheeks filling up with colour.

"Babe, we've been together for a year now, I thought you would get used to this by now." She rest her head on his chest and kissing their intertwined hands.

"I'll never get tired of this." He stared deeply into her eyes, seeing the love behind them and planting his lips on hers, slowly sliding his tongue in to trace the inside of her mouth.

She lightly pushed his chest away, giggling sheepishly at his sudden forwardness.

"What?" Jack asked, pouting playfully.

"Jack, love, Wake up." She stared at him, still smiling.

"Huh? Els, I am awake." He tried to grab her again, but this time she wiggled away and felt sharp pain on his leg.

"Wake up." Her voice had changed into a deep, manly voice.

_That seems really familiar… _He thought.

Elsa's face disappeared. His room disappeared. It was all replaced by the dark, consuming, yet comforting.

* * *

"Jack, you dipshit, wake up." Bunny's voice invaded the calm peacefulness of his amazing dream.

Jack muttered something unintelligent and rolled over. He heard Bunny sit down near his feet and suddenly felt a sharp pain on his leg.

"FUCK." Jack yelped as he jumped out of his bed and falling onto the floor.

"Good. You're up. We're late for work, Boss." Bunny winked at him, chuckled and walked out of his room.

Jack checked the clock on his wall. 11am. _Shit, _he thought. _How have I slept in for 2 hours? And damn... that was one hell of a good dream._

He rushed through his daily wake up routine, first calling out to Bunny to go ahead. When Jack was finished, he ran to his car in the basement and drove as fast as he could to work.

* * *

**As you may have guessed, MY FAVOURITE PART IS JACK'S DREAM 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi! So, as promised, here's the RapunzelxFlynn chapter hihi the next few chapters will be UBER CUTE but it'll all be put to an abrupt end :) MWUAHAHAHAHAHA u guys just wait eheheh**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews:  
PriscilaOrglene  
CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DLP-PercyJ  
ElsieFrostie  
The best guest  
CocoVanillaMilk  
FernandaMartinezH**

OfficialMariaK  
I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo  
raigalcc  
Leoluna10  
Alexandria Nightingale

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Elsa**

It was 10:15 in the morning on a Monday and Elsa was already typing away at her keyboard. Her schedule for today was full of meetings, deals, things to be over looked and people to see. Despite the busy schedule, for some reason, she had gotten a load of work done in the span of 4 hours.

Jack had been in and out of her thoughts the whole afternoon yesterday and the rest of this morning. It should have been distracting her, yet it pushed her to work harder, which she found awfully strange.

Elsa had also found herself smiling an awful lot this morning. Even if she was alone in her office.

_Maybe I'm finally going insane from all this workload, _she thought sarcastically. Yet a voice from the inside of her countered, _Or maybe he's your inspiration. _Following that revelation, Elsa's goofy grin could probably of been plastered to her face.

She was falling for him. Hard. But of course, Elsa would never tell him that. Jack is soon to be a business partner of Winter Resorts and she could not risk it for some silly crush she had on him. He had already seen her in a bikini for Christ's sakes! Yet, he hasn't run away or anything.

_Imagine if he knew I slept in his hoodie.. _She thought. Waking up that morning was a delight because of the smell of Jack's body wash mixed with his cologne that was absorbed in his jacket.

_Which reminds me… _Elsa still had the hoodie that she had covered herself with yesterday. She didn't bring it to work, for she didn't know if he was going to stop by or call her about it, but it gave her hope that she would definitely see him again.

"Okay" She mumbled to herself, looking at her cluttered desk.

All the paper she had been working on earlier on had already been scattered about, mixed up with all the unfinished papers. On the bright side, she had finished the presentation of the business deal meeting that was tomorrow, a days earlier than expected, which gave her a head start on the work for today.

_Well done, Elsa. _She said to herself, feeling extremely satisfied with herself. She felt a little sleepy and stifled a yawn. _Hm.. I can't fall asleep today. I have stuff to do! _Deciding to get a cup of coffee and some brunch, she first, quickly organized the messy paperwork into neat piles, her office turning into normal, OC Elsa in the span of 10 minutes. She checked her watch before leaving. 10:30.

_This was about the same time I met up with Bunny at Starbucks, and bumped into Jack.. hm. _Elsa was lost in thought. _Maybe, he goes to Starbucks at this time all the time? _Her heart immediately lifted with the thought of seeing Jack today.

_Even better! _She thought to herself. She had enough time to catch a bite before leaving to check out the new American restaurants for her new projects in Europe. Which meant she had time to stop by Starbucks… and maybe see Jack, is she was lucky.

As soon as she walked out the door, Olaf gasped loudly.

"Woah, WOAH, **WOAH**." He had jumped up and ran to stand in front of Elsa.

"What?" Her eyes widened, thinking of the worst possible situations.

"What are you doing outside of your office?" Olaf's smug smile appeared on his face.

"Are you serious?" Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed. Olaf raised his eyebrow. "I was just going to get a bite at the Starbucks nearby, okay?" She grinned and continued walking. "Oh! Olaf, do you want anything?"

"Oh lord what has happened to you?" Olaf put his head in his hands playfully teasing Elsa.

"I'm guessing that's a no?"

"No! No!" Olaf yelled. "A chocolate croissant and a vanilla frappe please!" He smiled and waved. "The new Elsa is amazing, by the way!"

Elsa walked into the elevator. _The new Elsa? _She pondered. _But… I'm the same, aren't I?_

**Rapunzel**

"2. More. Hours." Rapunzel mumbled to herself.

The sky was cloudy, yet bright. _A beautiful day to be creative, _Rapunzel had thought as she woke up this morning.

A few hours later, she was painting in the art room next to her bedroom on the 3rd floor of their house, enjoying the peace and quiet she had to think of upcoming projects.

Her next big art exhibit would be on Wednesday and a lot of people were going to be there and have already been asking her for prices on her artwork. She already had picked out 10 of her paintings she had done before and decided to paint a few more just for this exhibit. Rapunzel had 4 paintings done the past couple of months, making today her last painting for the exhibit.

Taking a step away from her canvas, she checked on how she was doing. Her painting showed the bottom half of two people's faces, ending at their collarbones. Their lips were locked together in a powerful kiss, emotion jumping off the painting. The girl, who was on the left had a healthy glow to her skin, her long brunette hair shining, curling down in luscious locks with her lips and cheeks pink with fluster. Her shoulder had lightly scattered freckles and lean muscle. On the other hand, the boy in the picture looked pale, sickly. Bruises covered his jaw bone and his veins an obvious blue colour on his extended neck, scratches visible on his collar bones.

"Nice painting." Anna's voice was filled with awe. Rapunzel turned to see her standing a couple of meters away, then smiled happily.

"Thanks, Anna." She turned back to her painting to continue adding details.

"Is it finished?" Anna walked closer to Rapunzel, standing at her side.

"Almost." She smiled. "I'm just adding the necessary details."

"Well, I think it's going to be amazing." Anna jumped up and down a couple of times, clapping. She grinned at Rapunzel, patting her on the back.

Rapunzel was glad Anna was happy with it. She always helped her build up her confidence in her painting. She was grateful to have an amazing cousin like her. Of course, and Elsa, who had never missed any of her art exhibits.

Rapunzel turned to Anna and wrapped her in a tight hug, then pulling away.

"You really think so?"

"With every fiber in my body!" Anna's reassuring smile was all Rapunzel needed to believe her. "So," Anna started. "What does this portray?"

Rapunzel thought for a little while, before answering. She already had an idea for the caption of her work, though she hasn't completely written it down clearly or anything.

"Well, I was just thinking about love being able to bring any two people together. Combining the ugly," she pointed at the boy "and the beauty" she pointed at the girl "in everyone to make something amazing, passionate and powerful… like a kiss." She sighed and smiled to herself, thoughts of Flynn immediately coming to mind.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself." He chuckled through the phone after sending a picture of his smolder over snapchat.

Rapunzel was relaxing on a beanbag, flicking through the T.V channels in her room.

"I think we've talked enough about me" She giggled. "Let's talk about you. Tell me about your past." Flynn had, all of a sudden, taken a sharp breath and then fell oddly silent. Rapunzel waited a few moment before talking again. "Flynn?" A few more moments of nothing, then she heard him sigh into the phone, relieved that he didn't hang up.

"Hmm? Sorry." He sounded distant.

"Are.. you okay?" Rapunzel was starting to wonder if she said the wrong thing. _Maybe his past isn't something he likes talking about. _She thought back to the last few days, recalling whether they had ever talked about him. _ I wonder what happened to him.. _

"Yeah." His voice was sad, and she could feel the depressing vibes through the phone.

"If you don't want to talk about it, It's fine." She made her voice soft and reassuring, as to not make him think she was pushy.

"No, no. You've told me a tone about you. It's only fair."

"It's okay. You can tell me anything."

A few moments of silence followed. She could still hear his breathing, so she wasn't worried that he hung up on her or anything. She was actually quite curious about what he was going to tell her.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared you won't hang out with me." He paused "If I tell you." The cute, confident man she had seen the past couple of days had turned into scared boy, which made her feel special, knowing he would tell her about his feelings of not being accepted by her.

"Don't be silly!" She smiled. "I could never hate you, even if I tried." This made him chuckle, giving her a hurricane of butterflies in her stomach.

"Well," he started. "My name isn't Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel's heart dropped and she felt as is she was in one of those prank shows on T.V. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before he continued, she interrupted him.

"Am I on a T.V show?" Her voice was shaky and she felt anger course through her body.

"What?" Flynn laughed. "No, Rapunzel, no."

"What?" Hope struck her heart, lifting her spirits up as he continued laughing.

"That was cute." Flynn cleared his throat. "Anyway," He paused for a few moments before continuing.

"My father was a fool, a playboy with no future, sleeping with girls, gambling, drinking till there was no tomorrow yet he had all the money in the world, for her mooched off of his parents. One day, he met this lady at a diner. He was having breakfast at 4 in the afternoon and she was sitting with a milkshake, writing in a book. Being a jerk, he decided to walk up to her to see what she was doing later, because he wanted a distraction for the night.. if you know what I mean. He was walking up to her and he stopped midway, because the closer he got, the more beautiful she was getting. It was love at first sight, I guess." He paused to take a deep breath.

"He ended up not approaching her. He asked the waitress if she came in every week and the waitress told him that she was here every day at this time. So he walked out of the diner and swore to change. He wanted to be the best for this girl, whoever she is. He knew she was going to bring out the good in him and he was going to do whatever it takes to be goon enough for her." Rapunzel's heart was already melting at the sound of his voice at awe. "Well, he came back a week later and summed up the courage to talk to her. She ended up being more amazing than he could of ever thought. They got married, he fixed his life. Mom became a journalist and my dad became a photographer. They were happy for a couple of years and then decided to have me." He inhaled sharply. "My father got into an accident a week before I was born and he was admitted to the hospital with a blood infection slowly consuming his body. When I was born, my mother requested to be in the same room as my father. They both died together. My father from the blood infection and my mother from the stress and giving birth." Rapunzel's tears were flowing freely down her face, but she didn't want Flynn to hear her crying, fearing he would stop telling his story. "My parents actually named me Eugene Fitzherbert Rider, but when I was growing up with my Aunt, she would call me Flynn, my father's name, because I reminded her so much of him. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad, but I wanted to be my own person… I didn't want to be him. But the name stuck through the years.. so yeah."

Flynn took a huge breath of air and then became silent. Rapunzel's sniffling broke the silence.

"Rapunzel? Please don't cry." Flynn's voice was sad.

"What?" She sniffled. "I'm not crying." She sniffled again. "My allergies are starting up." Flynn chuckled. "Flynn, that's a beautiful, sad story. I'm so touched you told me that."

"I just thought you should know." He sounded relieved.

"And if it means anything, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better."

"Really?"

"Really." She gave him few moments of silence to process what she said to him before talking again.

"You scared me for a bit there." Rapunzel said, lighting up the mood.

"What? Why?"

"I thought I was on one of those T.V shows where they get you to have a crush on this person and then tell you it's all a prank." She giggled.

"Wait, A crush?"

_Oh, shit. You did it this time, Rapunzel, you idiot. _She thought to herself.

"What? No. What? Did I say that? Really? I meant to uh-say uhhhh—"

"I have a crush on you too." Flynn's chuckled and she could feel him smirk at her from the other end of the phone. "Oh, crap. Hey, I'll call you tomorrow. I've got a photoshoot tomorrow morning." Rapunzel felt disappointed, but she was still feeling light and love struck from him admitting that he likes her.

"Sure. Goodnight, Flynn." She giggled.

"Goodnight, Sweet Dreams, Rapunzel."

* * *

"EARTH TO RAPUNZEL" Anna had already changed into her tights and leotard. Rapunzel snapped out of her daydreaming, confusion etched on her face.

"I'm going to leave for practice! Kristoff's watching, so he's picking me up and all.. See ya!" Anna rushed down the stairs.

Rapunzel stood up, added a few more details to her painting before checking the time. 3:30. _Oh! I have to get ready to meet up with Flynn. _She quickly rushed into her room sending him a quick text.

R: Getting Ready!  
F: On the way, Pretzel. ;)

* * *

**Wooh, was that sad or what HUHUHUHU**

**BTW TOOTH WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BEING A FUCKING BITCH (spoiler)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hola! Okay I said Tooth was going to be in this chapter, but I changed my mind. hehe and guys your reviews make my day and I'm so glad a lot of people like this story. :( IT DOES THINGS TO MY SELF ESTEEM OK THANK U GUYS I FEEL MORE CONFIDENT NOW YAY**

**Thanks to these lovelies who reviewed:  
Alexandria Nightingale  
PurpleMissAliceWhitlock  
Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus  
Deathly Jester  
I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Anna**

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kristoff gave her a kiss on the cheek after dropping her home from her ballet class.

"Okay." She giggled and waved as he got into his car and drove off.

Anna walked inside the house and dropped her bag on the floor before collapsing onto the couch. Her feet were aching from the hardcore practice, her legs were sore and on top of that she was hungry, but she didn't have the energy to go and make something for herself. _Hm, I wonder if Rapunzel is home, _she thought.

Before she could shout out to her, Anna heard footsteps coming from behind her. She looked up and saw Rapunzel holding a piece of paper. Her face was filled with awe, her lips were pouting, but joy filled her eyes.

"Hey, what's that?" Anna completely forgot her hunger, curiosity filling her thoughts.

"Oh, gosh, Anna. It's adorable." Rapunzel held it to her heart and jumped up and down. "I'm so happy for Elsa." She put the paper on Anna's stomach and sat on floor, next to her head.

Anna opened the paper, reading it twice through because the amount of cute it contained made her heart melt.

"OH MY GOODNESS" She squealed and sat up. Rapunzel was grinning at her and squirming in place. "Where's Elsa?" Anna jumped up from the couch, pulling Rapunzel up to her feet.

"In her room!"

"Have you shown this to her?"

"I was waiting for you!"

"LET'S GO"

"OKAY"

They ran up the stairs, quickly bashing into Elsa's room. She was sitting on her bed, laptop running, sheets messy, chocolate in a bowl beside her and had crazy, stupid, love on her T.V. Her tears were dried on her face and she was clutching onto Jack's black hoodie.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Her cheeks turned a light pink, her eyes wide.

"Uh…" Anna said, looking to Rapunzel then smiling.

"Saving you from your misery!" Rapunzel jumped up and grabbed the letter out of Anna's hands and ran towards the bed to give it to her. Anna followed behind and waited for Elsa to finish reading.

**Elsa**

Elsa got home from work at about 5 in the afternoon, disappointed that Jack wasn't at Starbucks, but she didn't let that get in the way of her day. She still had a ton of emails to get sent to the right people and at around 2 she had to visit one of the new restaurants to add to her hotels. Her day had been a success, getting all the things she needed to get done finished and she even got home a little earlier than usual.

She had already changed out of her work attire and into a tank top and some loose shorts before she made her way downstairs to grab some chocolate and a drink for her movie date with herself later in the evening. Crazy, Stupid, Love, Love and other drugs and A walk to remember were lined up for her on HBO and she didn't want to miss them.

Elsa walked into the living room and found Rapunzel lying on the couch, clutching a piece of paper to her chest and staring at the ceiling with a goofy smiled plastered to her face. She couldn't help the snort of laughter coming out of her mouth and as soon as it was out, Rapunzel glanced at her, a flicker of panic appearing in her eyes.

"Uh, Rapunzel? You alright?"

"What? Oh! Elsa! You're home…?" She averted her eyes from Elsa's gaze and hesitantly stood up.

"Yeah…" Elsa walked toward her.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." She laughed nervously and took a step toward the door.

"Uhm, okay?" Elsa walked into the kitchen, not wanting to continue the conversation with Rapunzel. _That was… weird. _She thought.

An hour later, Elsa was up in her bedroom, stuffing her face with chocolate whilst in the middle of watching Crazy, Stupid, Love. Feeling alone, a little into the movie she had put on Jack's black hoodie to help her keep warm. She was happily at peace until she heard giggles and squeals coming towards her room.

_"_Oh boy." She mumbled to herself.

Anna and Rapunzel burst into her room, holding a piece of paper, staring at Elsa. The stood motionless for a few moments and Elsa remembered that her face probably looked horrible from the dried tears and the messy bun her hair was in and that she was in Jack's hoodie.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Elsa flushed a light pink from them walking in on her like this.

"Uh.."

"Saving you from your misery!" Rapunzel had given her the paper, and both girls sat down on either side of Elsa, waiting for her to read it.

The handwriting was neat and elegant script. The paper had a perfume that smelled a lot like Jack's hoodie. On the front was her name, small and right in the middle. She opened it.

* * *

She walked in the room like a powerful hurricane,

blowing me away with her icy sapphire blue

Yet, I challenged her heart in vain

Not knowing that I would loose

Although, she doesn't know it

The warmth that spreads through me

Lights up the dark pit

that was once my heart, but longs to be

yours

I would love to continue seeing each other.

Yours, Jack.

* * *

His letter was short, yet sweet. Elsa's stomach had flipped a number of times during the poem he had written her. Her cheeks were red and she felt as if the temperature had risen as her body warmed up.

Yes, Elsa might have a huge crush on him, but she didn't want to expect that he had deep feelings for her too, because expectations lead to being let down. Yet through that depressing thought, she still had that little flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe, they could be together.

Anna and Rapunzel were still sitting beside her on the bed, looking at her with expectant faces. They were both still smiling and squealing from reading the letter earlier.

"So…?" Anna clapped.

"What do you think?" Rapunzel intertwined her hands together and brought them to her cheek, sighing romantically.

"I think what he did was cute" Anna started off, jumping onto the floor and dancing around.

"Maybe he likes you" Rapunzel soon followed, prancing and floating on her feet, grabbing on to Anna.

"What if he asks you out on a date?"

"I know what you could wear!"

"OH I COULD DO YOUR HAIR"

"YAY" They were both dancing together, twirling and swirling clumsily until Anna, being the ungraceful person she is, tripped on Elsa's yoga mat and fell on to the floor, bringing Rapunzel down with her. Both girls lay in a tangled heap, making Elsa snort in fits of laughter.

As the night grew old, all 3 girls were still in Elsa's room, eating chocolates and staring at the stars. They lay on the floor of the balcony, cuddling up in the sleeping bags and pillows, admiring the constellations in silent admiration before falling asleep on the floor.

**Jack**

He couldn't work like this. His thoughts were too occupied by Elsa. He couldn't think straight with her in his mind. Jack stood up and paced around his office. His screen was filled with unanswered emails and his desk had papers scattered about.

The poem he had written and his dream has been bothering him ever since he drove home from Elsa's house. How the **fuck **was he going to go through with his plan if he started dreaming about her? _You are a shithead, Jack Frost._ He had mentally killed himself at least 50 times today.

He also had to get this business deal done with. Elsa had already agreed to having a meeting, and he's sure there would be other competitors there too, but he couldn't let them win her over.

_Maybe I should call her.. _Jack thought. He hadn't seen her since Sunday. It was Tuesday today, so that gave her enough time to read his letter. _But what if she didn't read it? _His thoughts countered. _What if she left it on the table in her living room and never read it? _He wanted to hit himself. He spent to much time on it, and the thought of her not reading it teared him apart. _Fucking hell. _Jack poured his heart out in that poem. He had secretly told her that he had deep feelings for her in that poem, for fuck's sakes!

Jack stopped pacing and sat down at his messy desk. He put his hand in his head and tried to calm his thoughts down for a moment.

_Call her, _he thought. _You know you want to. _

"Ugh, fuck it." Jack mumbled. He reached into his pocket in his slacks and took out his phone, sliding it open and scrolling to her name in his contact book.

_Press the fucking button, Jack. _His thumb hovered above it for a moment, pondering on whether this was the right thing to do.

_Maybe she doesn't want to hear from me just yet.._

_Press her name, Jack_.

_Well, maybe she's sleeping_.

_It's lunch time_.

_I can't interrupt her lunch break then!_

_Call her._

_But—_

_Now._

That's it. He had finally gone nuts. He was fighting his own thoughts, _this is just great_. Even though he knew he shouldn't of, he clicked the call button beside her name anyway. He was actually looking forward to hearing her voice today, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice had pierced through his shit morning, lighting his mood up immediately.

"Elsa. Hi." Jack sounded a little eager, but it was too late to take it back.

"Oh, Jack, hi." She seemed surprised to hear from him, judging from the way her voice had gone up a little.

"Yes, uh—"

"The business deal, meeting is u-uhm, later. Will you be there?" She had interrupted him, but he was secretly thankful because he didn't know what he was going to say anyway.

"Yes—"

"Sorry—" They had said at the same time, resulting in small laughter from both ends of the phone.

"Yes, I'll be there." Jack smiled at the adorable giggle that had filled his ears.

"Okay, good."

"Well, uhm.." He didn't know what to say, or do. But he wanted to talk to her for a little bit more. _Think of something, Jack, come on._

"You want to go out after the business meeting?" _Well, that wasn't what I had in mind, but okay. _He face palmed himself from saying it, but was happy he did at the same time. Hopeful that she would agree.

"Oh, uh, of course I would, Jack." He stood up and silently jumped and punching the air with victory. He then put the phone to his ear again.

"Really? That would be great. See you."

"Yeah, you too." She hung up and Jack felt incredible. He checked the clock on his office wall. 12:30. He had 2 hours until the meeting, which meant he had a lot of stuff to prepare and a dinner to organize before he met up with Elsa.

Jack waited for the rest of the people to leave the function room. The meeting went well on his part; the presentation he had presented and the things he had said were all said with confidence and he definitely outshined the other business partners.

Elsa had finished talking to Mr. North when Jack stood up and walked towards her. She was wearing a high waist polka dotted blue and white bandage skirt that hugged her bottom very nicely and ended just a bit above her knee, showing enough skin to make Jack's imagination wander. Her top was white and had a collar with a couple of silver gems on it with long sleeves.

"Elsa." He smiled his signature smile.

"Jack." Elsa's cheeks had a faint pink hue to them, which Jack loved. He offered his arm to her.

"I have a wonderful evening planned for us." Elsa took his arm and he lead her towards the door and out into his car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: The much awaited Date! Ugh, I loved writing this chapter because they finally fucking like each other or something like damn it. I was thinking maybe after this story was over I'd write one-shots of Jelsa because that's what I was really supposed to do in the first place but then i thought of this story blah blah blah now I'm here**

**Thanks to these lovelies who reviewed:  
DeathlyJester  
FernandaMartinezH  
PriscilaOrglene  
wolfgang04**

Leoluna10  
Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus

Enjoy! x

* * *

**Jack**

They were finally together.

Just the two of them.

Together.

Alone.

_Fuck._

Jack had been mentally freaking out for a while now, but kept his cool and calm bullshit façade on for Elsa. He didn't want her thinking he was a weirdo.

He had chosen to bring her to an ice skating rink that he had found for a little fun and then a picnic outside to end the night. The preparations he had to go through to get this all done in 2 hours, cost him a load but he didn't care for some reason. _Anything for her, _he thought.

_Ugh, you're getting mushy._

_It's true.  
_

_Mushy isn't your thing._

_Now it is._

_Just remember the plan._

_Enough._

_Remember the plan—_

_ENOUGH._

Jack closed his eyes briefly at the way he was more frequently at war with himself. He couldn't think of the plan. Not tonight. Tonight was going to be about Elsa. He wanted to enjoy it.

They arrived in front of the circular building after a 20 minute car ride full of music and jokes. Jack had gotten out of the car and circled it to help Elsa out. She smiled and said a polite thank you as he took her hand, and then began to lead her toward the building.

As the entered, Jack heard Elsa gasp as she took the surroundings in. The ice skating rink was huge and had little stores around the outside where people were getting ready and having their pictures taken.

He glanced at her awe filled face and stared at her eyes, full of wonder and delight. She looked like a little kid in a toy store. Her hands were clasped together tightly, held up to her face and her mouth was open in a small 'o'.

"Jack! Oh my gosh!" She bounced up and down with excitement. "I love ice skating!" He chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the counter.

"Good." He grinned and turned toward the counter, asking for the skates he had prepaid for. The man gave him a pair of light blue coloured skates and a pair of dark blue skates, both matching in design.

He gave the lighter ones to Elsa. She frowned slightly upon receiving them, looking around the ice skating rink.

"Why are ours different colours?" _Oh, _he thought, _she was more observant than he thought. _It was true. Everyone around them had brown coloured skates, unless they were professional skaters or had skates of their own.

"I bought these for us." He smiled when he saw her eyes widen the tiniest bit. "Look at the bottom right corner of the skates."

Elsa twirled her blades around and observed the heel. There was a small, script letter 'E' in black. She gasped ever so softly and looked back to Jack. Her mouth was half open in a dazzling smile and her eyes were twinkling. She put down the skates and threw herself into Jack's chest, hugging him with her arms around his neck.

He was stiff, shocked at first that she had hugged him, but he quickly relaxed as the warmth of her body clung onto him. He dropped his skates and returned Elsa's hug, his arms caging her into his body.

"Thanks, Jack." She said, her voice muffled.

"You're welcome." They remained hugging.

"Uh.. Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to skate or what?" Jack realized that they were still stuck in their embrace and pulled his arms away, coughing to hide the disappointed look on his face.

She giggled and picked up a small duffel bag that was on the floor next to her feet. Jack raised his eyebrow, for he only noticed she was carrying a bag just then. Elsa caught his expression, smiling smugly.

"You think I'm going to ice skate in this?" She gestured to her bandage skit and thin blouse. _Hm.. she had a point, _he thought.

"No.. but how did you know we were going ice skating?" Jack pouted playfully. "I thought it would be a surprise." She laughed and lightly slapped him on the arm.

"I've had enough surprise dates, so I brought clothes just in case." Elsa walked off to the bathroom. He walked over to one of the benches and sat down to wait for her.

_Okay, _Jack thought, pumping himself up._ Tonight is going to be so much fun. You can show off and tell her about all your figure skating competitions and stuff when you were a teenager—_

_Wait, wait, you're telling her about your figure skating competitions?_

_Yeah, why not?_

_You haven't told anyone._

_Yeah, well I'm going to tell her._

_Why her? Out of all people?_

_Because._

_Because?_

_I don't know.. I trust her, I guess._

_Already?_

_What?_

_You've known her for 3 fucking days and you already trust her?_

_I don't know.. It just feels right with her._

_Right? You have to break off this petty relationship you have with her when this stupid ass business deal is up and running, which will probably be in about a month and you already feel __**right**__ with her?_

Jack let out a frustrated groan and put his head in his hands. His thoughts were really getting to him today. _What the fuck am I going to do? _

"Jack?" He hadn't heard her walk up to him so his heart kind of stopped for a millisecond. He jerked his head up.

"Elsa…" He never finished his sentence, because he liked the view a little bit too much. _How did she look even more beautiful than before? _She was wearing a blue and black long sleeves flannel with black leggings and ugg boots. Her hair was down in cute blonde waves, framing her face. Simple, yet sweet. "…hi."

"Uhm, are you okay?" He looked at her face and noticed the worried flicker in her eyes.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine." He patted the bench next to him, gesturing her to sit down.

"You seemed kind of frustrated."

"Oh, no. No, it was nothing." He smiled and started putting his skates on. She didn't appear satisfied with his answer, but let it go. **(PUN INTENDED) **

The minute they both had their skates on, Elsa stood up squealing, the excitement in her face clearly visible. She grabbed onto Jack's arm, pulling him toward the skating rink. He chuckled at her behaviour, glad that she was comfortable in his presence.

When they reached the ice, Elsa wasted no time and stepped onto the ice, gliding out into the middle of the rink with all the grace and poise of a queen. She did a small turn and stopped, waiting for Jack to meet her.

Before he could even step on the ice, Elsa sped off, gracefully skating backwards and then turning into a spin where she had to bring her leg back to touch her head. She then skated around a little more before leaping and spinning really fast in the air, then finishing in a half lunge, gliding with her head leaned back.

_Shit, she's full of surprises, the little show off._

Elsa was back in the middle of the rink, a few people staring at her in adoration at what she just finally stepped onto the ice and skated towards her, doing his own little turn as he stopped in front of her.

"You didn't tell me you knew how to skate, Jack." He smirked at her.

"Well, you didn't tell me you knew how to skate either, you show off." She grinned triumphantly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He laughed.

"And a surprise it was." He winked and turned to circle her, skating backwards, keeping their eyes locked. After one circle, he bowed, like he used to do at the end of every performance when he was younger.

"That's it?" Elsa scoffed. "I thought you were going to impress me, Jack." She had her hand on her waist, pretending to cover a yawn with her other hand.

_Aw, _he thought, _she wants a challenge. _Jack chuckled low and deep before giving her that sexy smolder look he gave to the audience when he used to perform. He needed to concentrate to get this move right.. or everything could go horribly wrong.

Jack skated off, gliding around backwards, forwards, changing directions. When he got enough speed, he leapt off the ice and split in midair, then landed on one foot and skating off into a turn where he had to hold his leg straight up near his head. After spinning for a moment, he swung his leg once and then lowered it down, slowing his turning. He pulled out and started gliding back towards Elsa, finishing off with a bow in front of her.

He straightened up and rejoiced at the look on her face. Her eyes were wide and her hands were clamped over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Jack! That was amazing!" She was bouncing up and down, circling him. A lot of people were skating around them, smiles on their faces.

"You think?" He smirked.

"Yeah! The way you jumped, the turn! Oh wow, it took me years to learn that turn and perfect it. You did it with such ease." He grabbed her shoulders to stop her from circling him before he got dizzy.

"Hey, I know it was fun, but now we've got a little audience." Elsa looked around them and blushed lightly. He held his hand out to her. "Time for part 2 of the date." He winked and as she took his hand, led her back out of the rink.

They had changed out of their skates and walked outside the building. He put her bag and their skates in his car, then locked it again before Elsa could open the passenger door. She raised her eyebrow.

"We're staying here." He smiled mischievously and grabbed her elbow, walking towards a lit path.

As the walked, Jack talked about the figure skating competitions he used to join when he was 16. He talked about his mum and sister always being there for him, and his sister being his inspiration to skate. She took skating so seriously that she was in the top 5 of America, which made Jack immensely proud.

"Why didn't you continue skating?" He knew this question was coming. It's been something he's been afraid of telling people, but knowing Elsa, she wouldn't judge him. He sighed.

"Well, I flew to Australia one year to visit my father and Brandon.. and my dad saw my skating videos and he didn't approve. He didn't want a gay son." _There, you said it. That was okay, wasn't it? _

"So you stopped?"

"Yeah. My mother was disappointed in me. I still skated.. I just never competed. My sister wanted to see me happy, so she decided to skate for me, I guess." He smiled to himself at the thought of his sister. He loved her so much and owed him a lot for skating. He basically lived out his skating watching her do well.

The path then ended, showing a small circular meadow. In the middle, there was a blanket, candles and 2 plates with a picnic basket right in the middle. _Excellent, _he needed to remember to give his chauffeur a raise.

He led Elsa to the middle, sitting down cross legged on the blanket.

"You like it?" He gestured to the picnic he had set up.

"I love it." She gave him a big smile.

He then took out some tuna sandwiches, pasta, salad and fruits out of the basket, placing them in the middle, like a buffet.

While they were eating, Elsa told him the story of how her parents had pushed her into being the perfect child and about how Anna basically saved her.

"That must have been really hard." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I got through it." She put her hand over his and offered him a thankful smile.

After they had finished eating, they decided it was about time to leave. So packed up the picnic and headed to Jack's car.

The ride back was just as fun as the ride there. Elsa was animatedly talking about that T.V show adventure time and her books. He was glad that she wasn't shying away from him anymore. Her silly rants and adorable obsessions were the cutest things ever to him.

The car stopped in front of her house, and he walked around and opened the passenger door for her. Then they went to get her stuff out of his trunk.

"I had a great time today, Jack." She smiled before reaching down to get her stuff.

"I did too." He playfully shooed away her hands and grabbed her stuff for her, before walking to her door together. She took her bag from him and looked into his eyes.

_Kiss her, Jack._

_No, don't._

_Kiss her._

_What if she doesn't kiss you back?_

_Kiss her._

_What, no._

_Do it._

_But—_

_Do it._

He lightly grabbed her chin and brought his lips to the corner of her mouth. He thought this was it. This was all he was going to do. But boy, was he wrong.

The moment he brought his lips away, Elsa cupped his face and brought him back to her, but this time to her lips. It was gentle, careful, as if they weren't sure how far either of them were going to go. Elsa gently sucked on his lower lip before pulling apart, her face flustered and cheeks stained pink.

"Uh.." She looked at their feet.

"Elsa?" She was still looking at their feet.

"Why are you looking at our feet when you have something to be looking at up here?" He smirked. She lifted her head up and met his eyes. "Don't go all shy on me now." She smiled and hit him playfully.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He smiled then turned to walk to his car.

"Oh, Jack?" Elsa's head was peeking out of her door.

"Yeah?"

"I really liked your poem." She giggled then pulled her head back inside, shutting the door. _She read it, _he rejoiced inside his mind, bottled of champagne getting popped open everywhere. _Fuck yeah, I'm great. _

As he got into his car, still having his imaginary victory party, he heard his phone ring. He didn't even check the caller I.D, too distracted by his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Jack." Tooth hadn't used his nickname, and she sounded urgent and scared.

"Tooth? What's wrong—"

"Jack, help me." _Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck shit damn fuck shit shit damn it what the hell is happening?_

"Tooth!"

"Please come to my apartment." She started to cry and hung up on him. _Oh fuck, _without any second thought, he chucked his phone in the passenger seat and drove as fast as he could to Tooth's apartment.

* * *

**What do you guys think had happened to Tooth? ;)**

**MWUHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So Tooth the stupid fucking bitch UGH even writing about her makes me mad oh my goodness. and sorry guys i know there are jackxtooth shippers but i just can't stand it, but i won't talk shit about it so like, it's just that she's a bad character in my story :(**

**The amusement park scenes are in the next chapter by the way! I'm really excited for the next cause it's going to be really fun writing it hihi**

**Thanks to these lovelies for reviewing:  
kian  
Nicole A  
IMAGINARYFAIRY  
AilishAnne  
****GeekyGirl0629  
****Deathly Jester  
****Akira-P  
****FernandenMartinezH  
****I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo  
****Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus  
****007**

**Your reviews make my day ily  
Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Jack**

He raced as fast as he could to Tooth's apartment in the heart of the city. The traffic was a little frustrating, but he got there in 15 minutes. Jumping out of his car, leaving all his belongings inside besides his keys, he ran through the front doors and straight to Tooth's room on the 17th floor.

As soon as he got there, Jack opened the door, expecting the worst of situations; Tooth tied to a chair with a man standing over her holding a knife, or her not even there, or her limp, dead body on the floor.

_What did I just walk into…_

Tooth was standing in the middle of her room in boots, her hair coming down in brown curled waves. She was wearing a skimpy black laced bra and tiny frilled black skirt that barely covered her bottom. A tail came out from the skirt and she had cat ears on.

_Oh, fuck._

_Why me?_

"Jacky." Her voice was low and husky. The voice she used to lure in all of her silly little boy toys.

Jack swallowed and took a deep breath, preparing to let her down once again, but she started to walk toward him. _Remember Elsa, _he thought.

"Tooth, no—"

She stopped right in front of him and turned around, planting her feet shoulder width apart before bending down, showing Jack what lay underneath the small piece of clothing she called a skirt.

He coughed and shifted uncomfortably, unable to look away until she straightened up and faced him one again.

_Why did guys have to get boners? WHY_

She saw the lump in his pants and smiled triumphantly. She knew that she was winning this game.

"Tooth, I told you, I—"

"Can't?" She took a step towards him, leaving only inches of space between their bodies. Her face was caked with makeup, as it always was and she smelled of cigarettes. He tried taking a step away, but her hand flew to his arm, pulling him back.

"You like this, Jacky. Look at the arousal you're in."

_If a hot chick wearing a skimpy cat outfit started seducing me, then of course I'd get turned on._

"It doesn't mean I want to, Tooth." She tilted her head back and laughed, but it was full of bitterness. Her eyes looked crazed and the cracks in her little perfect seductress cover had begun to show.

"Do you even remember this outfit?" The hint of anger in her voice was faint, but it was there.

Jack tried to remember when he saw her in that outfit. Honestly, he didn't even see Tooth with clothes on most of the time, so he was confused as to why he couldn't remember it. He had slept with a ton of different girls, even with this arrangement with Tooth going on, but she didn't seem to mind before.

She waited a few more moments, but when he didn't answer her. The glint of bitch flashed in her eyes, showing a glimpse of the real Tooth.

"We met in this outfit, Jacky."

He told her that he would never forget the night they met, but Jack couldn't seem to even recall it. He didn't even know she even wore something! She tried to hide the anger behind her fake, sweet voice, but Jack had enough experience with girls like this, and he knew she was only holding on to this fake Barbie doll mask by a thin string.

"You told me you'd never forget."

"Well, I guess it slipped my mind." Tooth closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and returning the smile to her lips that never touched her eyes.

"Jack, come to bed with me." She was still clutching on to his arm, then put her other hand on his chest and slowly slid it down.

He had to firmly grip her wrists and put them to her sides. He couldn't do this. The only girl he was thinking of was Elsa. He wouldn't bare to look her in the eye, let alone be in her presence if he ever went through with this.

"No, Tooth." Jack then quickly turned, but before he could completely walk out the door, she asked him a question.

"Who is she?" He stopped.

"Why?"

"I just want to know her name." _Hmm, _he thought, _Maybe if she knew Elsa's name, then she would stop bothering me. I mean, it's not like she'll know who she is or anything._

"Elsa." Then Jack continued to walk out the door, going back into his car.

**Elsa**

Her cheeks were still burning red and hot as she entered her house, smiling like a giddy teenage girl. She heard fussing and stumbling footsteps in the other room that were making their way towards her. Anna and Rapunzel had probably heard the click of the door, announcing Elsa's arrival.

They bombarded her with questions, which she had already expected. Their excited faces animatedly curious.

"What did you guys do?"

"Where did he take you?"

"Did you mention his poem?"

"Was he nice?" Elsa had already started to tune them out, telling them to slow down to let her explain. But the question that came out of Anna's mouth made her forget her train of thought.

"Did you guys kiss?"

_Oh, god, here we go. _Elsa's face was turning a bright crimson, the warmth already spreading throughout her whole body, uncomfortably raising the temperature. The goofy smile her face had been in earlier was straining to become evident on her face, but she held it back, embarrassed and thinking back to their romantic moment.

* * *

On the ride home, Elsa was talking about adventure time and her love for books with Jack. He might of not been into that stuff, but he was a great listener, which Elsa thought was a huge plus for a guy. He'd chuck in a funny joke about one of the scenes she was discussing here and there, then they talked about things they liked and started talking about random, unimportant things.

They arrived at her house, and just like before, Jack had circled his car and opened the passenger door for her. _Another plus for being a gentlemen, _she thought. They walked to the trunk of the car to get her things.

"I had a great time today, Jack." Elsa smiled, about to reach down and get her things, but he beat her to it.

"I did too." He had grabbed her duffel bag before she could get her hands on it, playfully shooing away her hands.

As they walked towards her door, Elsa had thought back through the night. The date went fantastically. She was relieved he had brought her to go ice skating, not just because she loved skating, but also because she would of died if they went out for a normal dinner again. Elsa wanted excitement. She had enough of boring and sticking to the same thing, doing it over and over again. Her childhood was basically dedicated to that.

She wanted fun.  
Thrill.  
Happiness.  
And it was all in Jack.

They arrived at her doorstep, and she hesitantly took her bag from him, whispering a quick thank you before gazing up into his deep, beautiful blue eyes. It was moments like this that Elsa now lived for. The feeling in her stomach as they stayed, his eyes locked to hers.

Anticipation.

Now, Elsa wasn't the most confident girl in her college years. Especially since she had been cooped up her life before that in a grueling schedule of studies, arts, sports and family. Due to this, her first year, boys would approach the blonde beauty, but she would shy away, not knowing how to act. She also had trouble making friends because she wasn't very outgoing or independent as the person she had turned out to be. Although when Anna moved in with her the following year, she had extended a part of her loving, happy-go-lucky, sociable behaviour to Elsa, giving her the confidence she needed to grow.

After Anna had helped Elsa grow, she started to dedicate her studies and hard work to starting her business. It was her dream to be the owner of something great in the world. Thus, limiting her social life.

Thus, not really taking an interest in boys.

Thus, not having her first **real **kiss.

She did get a first kiss, but she didn't count it because it was her senior year in college and Elsa was forced to the graduation after party by her group of friends. They arrived a little later, which meant most of the people were drunk by then and unfortunately, the most popular guy in school, Kai Erikkson, was intoxicated and thought it would be the perfect time to impress Elsa (He had tried bagging her their senior year but failed). Long story short, She walked in, he saw her and stood on a table, shouting to everyone that he and Elsa would make a good couple causing everyone to scream and holler, resulting in the crowd pushing her towards Kai then he grabbed her face and kissed her before he fell off the table. She then slapped him on the cheek and chucked beer on him as he lay drunk on the floor.

_Should I kiss him? _Was the question in her mind. Elsa knew it was going to be better than that drunken smash-their-lips-together kiss she had with Kai. _What if he doesn't kiss me back?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack lightly holding her chin, bringing her face closer to his. _OH, SHIT HE'S GOING TO KISS ME._

She felt his soft lips touch the corner of her mouth ever so slightly. He lingered a bit before pulling away.

But Elsa was not satisfied.

Her mind was telling her that his gesture was sweet and innocent. That this was going smooth which meant she didn't have to do anything more. However, she wanted more.

Out of impulse, Elsa cupped his cheek with one hand and put her other hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. Their lips caressed each others, gently and carefully moving with each other. She was lost in that moment. The world around her disappearing.

She gently sucked on his bottom lip before pulling back, looking at the surprised look on his gorgeous face.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Rapunzel gasped.

_Snap, _Elsa thought. She was having a wonderful flashback.

"You did kiss!" Anna and Rapunzel were bouncing up and down, squealing like two fan girls, suddenly pulling Elsa into their embrace. She awkwardly stood between the two girls.

"Guys! Stop!" Elsa smiled sheepishly. "It's my kiss not yours! Why are you guys celebrating?" She felt embarrassed, but playfully shoved Anna and Rapunzel.

"Why wouldn't we?" Her sister threw her arms around Elsa and Rapunzel.  
"Yeah, Elsa! We're happy for you." Rapunzel smiled and patter her on the back.

"Thanks, you guys." Elsa pouted, bringing all the girls together for a hug. She felt loved and finally a part of this little family they had created. The 3 of them have been through ups and downs but they haven't split up, which Elsa was grateful for. She owed everything to the two girls and she loved them very much.

The smell of something burning wafted through the house, interrupting the heart warming moment.

"Uh… Anna?" Rapunzel's eyes grew wide.

"Hmm?" Anna was still into the moment, with her eyes closed, smile plastered in place and body swaying side to side.

"The food."

"Huh?"

"The. Food." Anna stopped swaying and stuck her nose in the air, taking a whiff of the smell.

"Oh no" She bolted towards the kitchen, leaving Rapunzel and Elsa in a fit of giggles. The sound of pans banging around was heard in the kitchen and Anna's angered cursing followed.

"I should go help her before she burns the house down." Elsa laughed, as Rapunzel walked to the kitchen.

The moment Elsa was tucked under her covers and snuggled up in her bed, her thoughts immediately went back to Jack.

His blue, hypnotizing eyes, staring into her, making her feel at ease, at home with him. His dark blue, tight fitting sweater going very well with his black skinny jeans and converse. They way the clothes hung onto every mouth watering piece of his body.

And before she knew it, Elsa was asleep, dreaming once again of Mr. Jack Frost.

The next few days had passed rather quickly for Elsa. Jack called her every day sometimes during her lunch break and other times after work or even both. They even met at Starbucks to have a bite together on Thursday. Olaf had been happier because she's been getting out of her office during lunch breaks and being a sociable person at work.

"It's him, isn't it?" Olaf sat on the chair in front of Elsa's desk, his elbow propped up on the arm rest, chin in his palm on Thursday.

Elsa was texting Jack about going to get a bite, happy she would see him today. Her smile grew and she automatically felt light and happy.  
"What?" She didn't catch what Olaf said. Elsa put her phone down on her desk, but it beeped again.

"Yup, it's him. You're not even listening to me!" He stood up and crossed his arms, pouting. However, before she could even reply, he uncrossed his arms and bounced ecstatically. "But I approve. He actually gets you out of this stupid office for food. Even I couldn't do that." Olaf then grinned at her and turned towards the door, showing himself out.

_Weird, _she thought, then went back to texting Jack.

Before she knew it, it was Friday.

Elsa had woken up at 8 in the morning, deciding not to go to work today since she had to be there tomorrow for the refurnishing of some of the office spaces. Olaf could take care of himself today anyway.

Elsa called him and informed him she wouldn't be coming in.

"Hey, Olaf, I won't be in today." She heard a sigh from the other side of the phone.

"You bailing on me for your hot date today?"

"Ugh, shut up, no. I'll be in all day tomorrow!" She snorted.

"Whatever, Elsa. Have fun without me." He chuckled and she could feel him playfully pouting.

"Aw, don't worry. Go home early today! Like 3 would be fine."

"Thanks, boss! See you tomorrow." He hung up.

She went downstairs to fix herself breakfast and sat on the kitchen table, facing the backyard. _Maybe I should go swimming after work today.. _she thought. Her Fridays were usually for business parties, but at this time of year, they very rarely throw them, which meant her Fridays would be free of anything to do.

"ELSA!" Anna was sprinting down the stairs, taking them two at a time, then ran into the living room stopping at the kitchen table that was protruding from the wall. She wore a white and green tie dye sundress that fell down to her knees. Elsa just wore her skimpy underwear which had 'Kiss my ass' written on her butt and a tight tank top on with no bra.

"Morning! What did I do now?" She laughed to herself, but Anna was just smiling weirdly at her. "Uh… hello?"

"Go to the amusement park with us!"

"What?" Did she just hear that right?

"Go to the amusement park with US UGH" Elsa thought for a while. _Wait, "us?", that meant Kristoff and Flynn were going… uh I'm fifth wheeling, no way._

"But you have Kristoff and Rapunzel and Flynn! I don't want to fifth wheel…" Even though Elsa really did want to go, she doubted she would actually have fun just watching the 2 couples kiss and be adorable while she was alone.

Anna just stood there, still smiling weirdly at Elsa.

"Anna?"

"That's why I asked Jack to come!"

"WHAT?" Did she just hear **that **right?  
"That's why I asked Jack—" The doorbell rang, interrupting Anna. "That's them! I'll get it!" She skipped towards the door.

Elsa was actually happy Anna had asked Jack to come. She wanted to go anyway, and bringing Jack would help their relationship form.

"…we'll be leaving in about…" Flynn stopped in his tracks as soon as he laid his eyes on Elsa. All 3 boys did, actually. Confused, she looked at Jack but saw hunger enter his blue eyes for a millisecond before it switched to… was that anger?

Elsa looked at Anna who was moving her hands strangely, as if she was gesturing to something. She saw her making circular motions around her body. She froze, finally getting what Anna was trying to tell her

_Oh no._

Did Elsa change out of her pajamas?

* * *

**oH SnAPPPpppPP**

**hoped u guys liked it hihi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as usual, it's just that school exams and shit are coming up and I'm putting a lot of effort into school. And I kinda met this guy so HEHEIHSKDJGCKADJHGAS yeah** **ANYWAY  
The amusement park thing is too long so I cut it into two! I hope you guys enjoy this :)**

**Thank you lovelies for the reviews:  
sunnyjoeman  
Nicole A  
Deathy Jester  
IMAGINARYFAIRY  
Oasyd  
strongyu  
frozenR.O.T.G  
Alexandria Night  
007  
Silverstream91  
CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ  
I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo  
MeganM254  
PriscilaOrglene  
AbbyMellark21  
LittleHarmonizer  
kian**

Enjoy, guys! x

* * *

**Jack **

_She wasn't wearing any fucking pants._

**Elsa**

_I'm not wearing pants._

**Jack**

_Why isn't she wearing pants?_

**Elsa **

_I'M NOT WEARING PANTS._

**Jack**

Anna had called him on Thursday afternoon after work. He had just been finishing checking papers for the next meeting with Elsa's company. Jack was emerged in an argument with himself about his plan, yet again.

_You're a big fucking son of a stupid fucker. You're going to hurt the poor girl so badly, she'll probably never even want to see you again._

_Of course she won't want to see me again!_

_Damn right, so enjoy this thing you have with her while you can, lover boy._

_Maybe… I shouldn't go through with the plan._

_What? Are you stupid?_

_No._

_Do you want to disappoint your brother?_

_No…_

_Then go through with it._

_But—_

_Family above anything else._

His phone rang, bringing him back to his office. He checked the caller ID, but it was an unknown number. He never gave his number out to people he didn't already have contacts to, so he was curious to see who was calling.

"Jack!" An ecstatic, girly voice had sang his name as soon as he pressed the answer button.

"And who is this?" Her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it—

"Anna!" _Well, that solves that._

"Hey, Anna. What did I do wrong to get my girl's sister on the phone?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Your girl?"

"Uhh… yeah?"

"I knew you'd be good for her."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway" She took a deep breath._ "_Flynn, Kristoff, Rapunzel and I were planning on going to this amusement park for the day tomorrow. Uh, Elsa didn't say anything about having plans with you for Friday,"

"Well, I didn't say we had plans…"

"Oh, so you do?"Jack actually hadn't thought of what he was going to do on Friday. He had been so caught up in the now with her, that he hasn't really been planning.

"Uhh.. okay, no, I don't."

"Yeah, well I don't want her to be alone, so I was hoping she would come to the amusement park with us."She stopped.

"Okay, so why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I know she doesn't like being the odd one out or alone so could you come with us to keep her company?"

"Wait one second." Jack looked at his laptop screen, checking the date tomorrow. _Hmm, nothing important— Oh, snap. _His monthly brother lunch with Bunny was tomorrow. They had this tradition to eat lunch together during the last Friday of every month to catch up on social lives and just to spend time with one another.

He took a deep breath. Maybe he couldn't cancel just this once? He really wanted to be with Elsa tomorrow. Just the thought of spending a whole day out in public with her made him feel happier.

_I could always tell Bunny we can have lunch on Saturday, I guess._

"Jack?" Anna's voice was small, as if she was nervous or something.

"Yeah, Anna, I'd love to go. Does Elsa know?"

"Nope!"

"Do I tell her?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Nope!"

"Uh, Okay.."

"Bye! Thanks, Jack!" And with that she hung up. It was probably a surprise for Elsa, judging from the fact that he couldn't tell her he was going.

And a surprise it was.

She was sitting on a high stool chair at the kitchen table, wearing black panties and a light blue tank top that hugged every curve of her form.  
Every.  
Curve.  
_Damn her for not wearing a bra, _Jack thought. _  
And damn me for wearing fitted shorts. _  
The first thing that went through his mind was to grab her and throw her onto his bed, but that was before he realized that two other guys were in the room which provoked the jelly green monster of his emotions.

He walked over to her and pulled his jumper, that was tied to his waist, onto her head. It was dark blue and fell to the middle of her thigh. Her eyes were wide with shock when she looked up at him and the usual faint pink in her cheeks had turned into a scarlet blush.

"Okay… Uh, we'll wait out front!" Anna broke the awkward silence and pushed the boys out the living room. She came back after a couple of seconds and walked towards Jack and Elsa. "That was… uh…"

"Awkward." Elsa finished for her. She had her head down, arms wrapped around her stomach and she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"So, we're just going to go… leave." Elsa's head popped up with disappointment in her eyes.

"Without me?" Anna looked caught off guard.

"Well, I just thought… cause you know… maybe… not wanting… so I assumed…"

"Anna, I'm not going to miss out the fun!" She whined.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Both the sister's eyes were bright, full of excitement and joy.

"Okay, be ready in 15 minutes!" Anna bounced out of the living room.

As soon as Anna exited the room, Elsa grabbed Jack's face and kissed his cheek forcefully, giggling as she pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"For putting the jumper on me." She smiled and his heart immediately melted. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his body. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her head under his chin. He kissed her hair before letting go.

"No more hugging, you need to get ready." She pouted playfully but obliged and walked off.

Jack was animatedly talking to Kristoff about snow boarding while everyone else in the van was sleeping. The rest had gotten over the no pants incident because both Anna and Jack threatened them to not make her feel awkward.

Elsa was sitting in the front passenger seat with the chair leaned back, her head propped up on the arm rest between them. Anna was lying down vertically on the seat behind them, her hair sprawled out on her face and her legs on Kristoff's lap. Behind them, Flynn was snoring loudly with his head on Rapunzel's lap while she leaned against him, her head on his body.

It was 10 in the morning, which meant they would almost be there, so Jack told Kristoff to start waking everyone up.

Jack patted Elsa's knee, then shook her leg a little, trying to wake her. He ran his hand through her hair, bringing the blonde strands off her face and then poking her nose lightly.

Her eyelids fluttered before she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and straightened up in her seat.

"Good morning, snowflake." He cooed teasingly, before patting her knee and placed both hands back on the steering wheel. She mumbled something unintelligent for stifling a yawn and fixing her hair.

"WHAT THE—" A raspy shout came from the back, followed by a muffled thump.

"KRISTOFF!" Flynn was lying on the floor, fumbling to get up. Loud laughter filled the car at Kristoff's strategy to wake up Flynn.

"Good one" Rapunzel giggled, high fiving Kristoff. She then tried to help Flynn up by tugging on his arms.

Jack had parked the car in one of the closest spots to the entrance, rewarding them with a short walk to the amusement park. There was a ginormous statue out the front of the park, showing a purple wizard that kind of looked like Dumbledore, but was short and stocky.

When all the tickets had been sorted and paid for, they group decided they would go off separately for the first half of the day, then meet up for lunch and see where things would take them from there.

**Anna**

"I think I'm going to cry." Was the first thing Kristoff said when they entered the 'Ice Palace'. It was full of amazing ice sculptures and there was an ice skating rink for demonstrations of figure skating.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Anna giggled, letting go of Kristoff's hand and running into a section where there was a big sculpture of Marilyn Monroe. She stood beside it and copied the pose, earning a big grin from Kristoff. He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, then lifted her in the air and twirled her around.

"You are something." Kristoff said to her as he put her on the ground. He took her hand and pulled it up to his mouth, softly kissing it. "I'm glad I found you." Anna giggled, pulling her hand away, an adoring smile appearing on her face.

"I'm glad I did too." She pulled his face towards her and gave him a quick peck before dragging him towards the ice rink, where the figure skaters where in place.

They luckily got a place to see right in the middle, against the barrier of the rink. She saw two people in their positions on the ice, hand elegantly placed in the air.

It was probably going to be a couple act, because she saw a girl and a guy. The girl was wearing a white long sleeved outfit with a matching flowy skirt while her partner wore a black outfit that covered his whole body.

Kristoff brought his mouth to her ear.

"That is totally not gay." He was rewarded with a playful slap on the arm.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He pecked her on the cheek.

The music started and both skaters circled each other. They gracefully glided along the ice and met in the middle, the guy grabbing the girl by the waist and lifting her up. They did a couple of spins separately before meeting again. They held hands and he spun her around while one of her legs was out, perpendicular to her body. She glided away from him again, then raced back towards him, making him lift her onto his shoulders.

"How do they do that?" She heard Kristoff whisper in awe. She giggled before concentrating back onto the skaters.

They had gotten out of the lift and skated gracefully, until the music stopped and they finished in the center, bowing.

Someone entered the ring, after they bowed, holding two microphones. The person gave it to both the skaters.

"Good morning everybody!" They both said together.

"I'm Kai."

"And I'm Gerda."

"How did you guys like our performance?" Kai, the man, asked the audience, receiving a loud applause. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it."

"Now, we're going to ask a lucky couple to come up with us onto the ice!"

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started bouncing up and down, eagerly. Her hand raised in the air.

"OHHHH ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!" She turned towards Kristoff, telling him to put up his hand but saw his horrified expression on his face.

"Anna, no, I-I c-can't—" She turned to see where Kai and Gerda was and saw them skating towards them.

"THEY'RE COMING OH MY GOODNESS, FOR THE LOVE OF ICE, PUT YOUR HAND UP!" Anna jumped up, bouncing excitedly, but Kristoff still had the horrific look on his face, trying to hide behind Anna.

"Oh, look!" Kai motioned toward Anna.

"You seem very eager." Gerda smiled amusingly. "Oh, but who's your partner?"

"He's right here!" Anna stepped aside, showing the blushing Kristoff, trying to crouch behind her small figure.

Kai and Gerda both laughed, then asked someone to get them skates and gear. An employee walked up to them and asked them to follow him.

"Kristoff! Come on!" She grabbed onto Kristoff's arm.

"I CAN'T SKATE." He stopped, shrugging out of Anna's grap and put his hands on his head. "I can't. I don't know how to skate. There. I said it. There."

Anna laughed, walked back towards him and held his hand.

"I can't skate either." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go." Kristoff, still shocked, followed her anyway.

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel had dragged Eugene towards a ride called 'The Drop.' It was a ride in the middle of the amusement park that look went straight up and then would drop straight down.

"Really, Rapunzel? The Drop? Psh. That ain't not match for Eugene." _There he goes again, _she thought, _stuck in his "I'm Eugene, I'm the best." _She would never admit to him that she kinda liked it, his stupid arrogant mask.

They walked together, hand in hand, toward the ride. It was visible from all around the amusement park because it was one of the tallest rides there. Throughout the whole time, Eugene was stalling. It was really obvious to her. Everytime a kid walked by, he would go up to the parent and ask what the child's name was and high five the kid. He also said he needed to go to the bathroom every 30 seconds because of a 'bladder problem'.

Even with these distractions, they were still inching towards the ride. When the couple found themselves 20 feet away from it, Rapunzel noticed the glint of fear in Eugene's eyes.

"Eugene?" She squeezed his hand.

"Y-yeah?"

"We don't have to go on it if you don't want to.." He turned his face towards her and smiled sadly.

"Okay, maybe…" he sighed. "maybe I am a little scared." She gave him a reassuring hug and pecked him on the cheek. "No, scratch that, I'm terrified." He chuckled nervously. "But, Pretzel, I want you to have fun today… so we have to go on."

"Really?" She was shocked he was saying this. After all the little side tracking they did, she thought he would never ride it.

"Yes, really. You're so lucky I care about you a damn lot." He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead.

"I know." She whispered. Then she dashed towards the ride, dragging Eugene along with her.

They had waited a short 5 minutes in the line and it was their turn. The two were seated next to each other. As the did their seat belts up, Eugene asked a man that checked them if he could tighten his seat belt to the tightest possible, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Eugene, it'll be fine, I promise you." Rapunzel put her hand in his and squeezed it tightly, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it. "You might even want to do it again." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sure, Like that will happen." He scoffed but still held tightly onto her hand.

"You'll never know." Rapunzel sang.  
"Of course I know. This is a poor excuse for a good ride and I will never want to go on this ever—"

The ride made a beep sound and started to rise slowly off the ground, causing Eugene to stop in the middle of his sentence and scream.  
"OH LORD. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I CAN'T. I CAN'T DO THIS." It went like that for a couple of minutes, causing Rapunzel giggle fits and a few other people close to them.

"EUGENE SHUT UP" She tried to stifle her laugh, but couldn't contain it, instead gripping onto his hand more tightly.

As the ride finally reached the top, it stopped, showing off the beautiful view of the amusement park. Oos and Ahs were heard from around the ride, all the people staring down at the vast place.

Anna was looking towards one of the rollercoasters when he saw Elsa's platinum blonde hair shining in the sun, standing next to Jack in the line.

"Hey! Eugene! Eugene, look!" She pointed towards them. "It's Jack and Elsa!"

Eugene looked in the direction Anna was pointing and scanned the area for a couple of moments, before realization dawned on his face.

"Oh yeah! It's them—"

A high pitched, piercing yell cut him off as the ride plummeted towards the bottom. Rapunzel's stomach dropped instantly, as if the mass inside her body was left behind in the air on the top of the ride. Eugene was yelling and cursing the ride as they went down and made it's way up again. The ride only dropped thrice, as it took a while for the ride to make it's way to the top.

They had gotten off the ride, and Rapunzel was as dazed as ever, still holding on to Eugene's hand. They hadn't said a word to each other ever since they got off the ride.

"So, how was—"

"Let's do it again." Eugene had a grin on his face and started bouncing up and down.

"I knew it." Was all she could say before he picked her up and carried her all the way back to the line.

* * *

**Do you guys have any suggestions on what Anna's nickname could be? Cause Eugene calls Rapunzel 'Pretzel' and Jack is going to start calling Elsa 'snowflake'**

**Please tell me if you have any ideas! x**


End file.
